O Retorno da Sombra
by peamaps
Summary: Slash/Yaoi - A guerra do Um Anel acabou, mas existe uma ameaça que fará a Sociedade do Anel se reunir outra vez. A verdade é mais macabra do se possa imaginar. - Antigo 'Ele voltou', achei que este título descreve melhor.
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Peamaps

Data: Início 150914 (então não conseguia continuar de jeito nenhum, melhorado e reescrito em 050815.)

Título: Ele voltou

Gênero: suspense, terror, ficção, universo alternativo (não segue livro ou filme)

Avisos: Sangue, morte de personagens, fic gótica ou com temas pesados. Aviso 2: Minhas fics são geralmente slash/yaoi! (Romances envolvendo o mesmo sexo, abaixo à homofobia já! ^_^)

Personagens: Legolas, A Sociedade do Anel, talvez a participação de Arwen, seu pai Elrond e os gêmeos.

Descrição: A guerra do Um Anel acabou, mas existe uma ameaça que fará a Sociedade do Anel se reunir outra vez. A verdade é mais macabra do que qualquer um possa imaginar.

Agradecimentos especiais à Sarah por seu comentário encorajador, eu terei de forçar um pouquinho mas preciso terminar esta história por ti, muito obrigada por suas palavras. Perdão, não fique preocupada ^_^

Dedicada também à CeliYeps, com muito amor.

Legolas viajava solitariamente por semanas. Ele fora convocado por Aragorn e contra a opinião de seus conselheiros ele decidira negar a proteção de sua escolta pessoal. Todos viam que o elfo não era mais o mesmo, descuidado e retraído ele não parecia mais se importar com sua própria segurança.

Era verdade que a Guerra do Um Anel havia acabado, mas intimamente Legolas não se importava mais pois estava muito deprimido. Seu pobre coração partido não somente uma, mas duas vezes. Ele se perguntava às vezes se somente sua promessa de permanecer em Arda e auxiliar o Rei Elessar, sua família e seu reino eram as únicas coisas que o impediam de partir para os Salões de Mandos. Para piorar seu sofrimento ele podia ouvir o canto das gaivotas e sua sede de partir para Valinor queimava-lhe o sangue. Legolas jamais admitiria para seu pai, o Rei Thranduil ou seus amigos, mas ele estava cansado como um velho ancião e desejava às vezes que sua vida acabasse.

Ele podia apenas se abrir com Gimli. Ele sorriu um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar do melhor amigo. Era muita ironia do destino que seu confidente seje um Anão, seu pai sempre lhe passara uma imagem terrível daquela raça e no começo ele não podia ter ficado mais desgostoso de saber que teria de completar a missão ao lado de um Anão.

O belo príncipe ergueu sua cabeça e seus olhos impossivelmente azuis cruzaram o horizonte. Ele começou à preparar o acampamento, estava então no lugar combinado para se encontrar com Gimli e ali esperaria por ele, e juntos iriam até Minas Tirith para a reunião com a Sociedade do Anel, ou quem restou dela.

Legolas ouviu o quebrar de um galho seco, arco e flecha já estavam apontados para a origem do som no instante seguinte, muito rápido para olhos mortais. Sua visão também era superior à de qualquer raça e o elfo enxergou a figura robusta e larga de seu amigo, lentamente ele abaixou sua arma enquanto um sorriso se formou em seus lábios rosados.

Com passos largos Legolas quebrou a distância e ficou sobre um joelho só e abraçou Gimli, sua voz abafada na juba laranja de cabelos do amigo:

-Quantas saudades Gimli! Quanto tempo faz!

-Eu digo o mesmo elfo… Agora somos Lordes de nossas terras. Lutamos na guerra para agora sermos escravos de nossas tarefas… mas quem está reclamando? - Gimli riu, batendo nas costas de Legolas um pouco forte demais.

-Eu senti falta de nossas conversas.

-Eu também, mas não de ve-lo conversar com árvores! - Gimli gargalhou. O som encheu Legolas de felicidade. Ele esqueceu como o Anão lhe fazia bem.

O coração de Gimli ficou leve ao ver o sorriso nos lábios do amigo e um pouco de brilho voltar à seu olhar, ele mais do que ninguém sabia o quanto Legolas vinha sofrendo mas depois da guerra Legolas mudara ainda mais.

-Por que acha que Aragorn nos chamou? - Indagou o elfo.

Gimli suspirou pensativo:

-Vejo que você deve ter recebido a mesma carta que eu. Eu deduzi que ele estava sendo misterioso para me apressar, mas pelo jeito todos nós então estamos na escuridão. Eu não faço a mínima idéia porque ele nos chamou ou porque é tão urgente.

-Eu também pensei que seu modo enigmático de escrever fosse um truque para que eu o visitasse. Faz muitos, mas muitos anos que não vou lá.

-Embora Ithilien seja tão próximo de Minas Tirith… -Gimli fitou-o pensativo. - Muita coisa mudou entre vocês…

Legolas desviou o olhar e começou à fuçar em sua bolsa de viagem, Gimli conhecia bem sua tática de mudar de assunto… Embora o Anão adorasse comida mais do que tudo desta vez o Elfo não iria conseguir distraí-lo…

-Lembas! -Gritou Gimli. -Eu mal podia olhar para esses malditos bolos durante nossa missão mas devo admitir que agora, anos depois eu sinto muita falta, me dê uma metade aqui.

-Cuidado Gimli, apenas uma mordida consegue sustentar um homem com o dobro de seu tamanho.

-Não meu caro príncipezinho, saiba que Anões conseguem comer - e beber - muito mais do que os Homens!

Legolas calou-se satisfeito por mais uma vez conseguir distrair seu amigo. Ele torceu o canto do lábio lembrando-se de como Gimli, cansado de comer lembas e frutas secas saíra às vezes para caçar, uma atividade cruel em sua opinião já que eles possuíam alimentos.

Legolas enfiou a mão em um saco de pano e tirou algum tipo de fruta escura. Gimli aproveitou a distração do amigo para observá-lo melhor. O elfo levou a minúscula fruta à boca mas esqueceu de mastigá-la, seu olhar perdido no horizonte. Após um tempo o vento veio de outra direção, mudando para aonde o fogo apontava e deste ângulo o rosto do elfo foi iluminado e Gimli notou que embaixo dos olhos de Legolas haviam manchas escuras. Ele sentiu pena, Legolas parecia um passarinho de asas quebradas, depois que a guerra acabou esta alma tão gentil mas destemida na hora de defender os fracos parece ter tido toda a alegria extinguida. Ele somente esperava que o reencontro com a Sociedade do Anel trouxesse o brilho de volta aos olhos do Elfo. Quando eles partiram de Valfenda, como inimigos, Gimli não pode deixar de se maravilhar com a facilidade com que o elfo se deslumbrava com simples flores, a cor do céu, até feliz em andar na neve - é claro que elfos praticamente flutuavam sem peso. Ele ria consigo mesmo debochado imaginando que o Elfo agia assim pois jamais saíra de seu reino, ele decidira precipitadamente que Legolas era um Príncipe privilegiado, protegido e inocente que em pouco tempo demonstraria não ter coragem para nada, ajudando até menos que os Hobbits e também precisaria ser protegido. Na primeira batalha Legolas mudara sua opinião. Contra sua vontade ele considerara como ele jamais vira ninguém tão ágil. O que lhe chamou a atenção também foi o fato de que Legolas parecia estar sempre ciente de onde Aragorn estava, e embora ele demonstrara generosamente que iria dar sua vida pela Sociedade, o futuro rei dos Homens era sua prioridade. Depois ele entendera o porquê.

Na manhã seguinte Legolas levantou-se atordoado, sua mão pousando sobre seu arco. Pelo Valar! Que barulho era aquele?

Alguns segundos passaram e ele respirou fundo, a memória voltando de que Gimli roncava enquanto dormia e o fazia bem alto!

Legolas tirou uma toalha média de sua sacola de viagem e foi tomar um banho no rio.

Algumas horas depois os portões de Minas Tirith abriam-se para eles. Não houve questionamento, eles não precisaram dizer quem eram. A guerra acabou à muito mas a fama do elfo e anão era legendária.

As duas figuras no alto do cavalo não podiam ser mais opostas uma da outra, e um grupo de meninos deu risadinhas mas pararam depressa à um olhar do Anão e dali partiram depressa. A barba de Gimli se moveu, quem o conhecesse saberia que ele estava sorrindo mas não era possível enxergar, sua barba e cabelos cresceram ainda mais nesses tempos de paz pois agora ele podia curtir à vontade um de seus passatempos favoritos: cuidar demoradamente de sua cabeleira laranja.

Ao chegarem finalmente à Árvore Branca que só começou à voltar à vida quando o novo Rei foi coroado, eles viram Aragorn em pessoa aguardando-os. Legolas engoliu em seco. Aragorn possuía mais marcas no rosto e ele estava começando à ficar grisalho, mas era ainda mais belo do que em seus sonhos ou lembranças.

Legolas pulou do cavalo e ele e Aragorn se abraçaram, demorando-se tanto que Gimli pigarreou. Legolas se afastou do Homem e voltou-se para ajudar Gimli à descer.

Mais adiante Legolas viu Arwen, ela se vestia esplendorosa num longo e leve vestido verde claro e prateado, mas ela também começava à mostrar sua escolha de se tornar mortal no rosto e embora tentasse sorrir havia uma sombra em seu olhar. Legolas percebeu que não haviam tempo à perder. Ele se aproximou da Rainha de Gondor e se curvou. Ela não queria saber de formalidades e o apertou em um abraço, depois tascou-lhe um beijo na bochecha fazendo-o ruborizar, pois o ato o fez lembrar de quando era ainda criança, Thranduil se trancava com Elrond em seu escritório quando eles iam visitar Valfenda, e Arwen o cumprimentava assim. Ele sempre ficava boquiaberto com a luz emitida pela Estrela da Tarde, e depois ansiava por reencontrar Elladan e Elrohir, tendo um carinho especial pelo gêmeo mais velho.

Legolas ruborizou novamente quando percebeu que o casal o observava como se aguardasse uma resposta. Isto acontecia muito ultimamente, as pessoas falavam com Legolas mas ele estava à milhares de quilômetros de distância.

-Hum? - Ele indagou, desejando que estivesse enganado e não tivesse perdido nenhuma conversa.

-Eu lhe perguntei se deseja se refrescar um pouco antes de se sentar conosco, - Arwen disse risonha.

-Está brincando? - Gimli interrompeu. - Eu estou dormindo gostoso quando o barulho de espirrar de água me acorda, está amanhecendo e este verdadeiro peixe já havia se jogado no primeiro rio que ele achou e estava tomando banho em água gelada! Ele não precisa se refrescar.

-Saiba Gimli que sim, eu iria preferir ir tomar um banho depois dessa viagem, mas hoje estou mais curioso para saber porque Aragorn nos chamou com tanta urgência.

Gimli sacudiu a cabeça murmurando algo como "Elfos!"

Arwen e Aragorn se entreolharam e Legolas ficou sério, Gimli também. Aragorn olhou para o elfo e ia dizer alguma coisa mas simplesmente indicou para que eles o seguissem.

Eles caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores opressores e frios, Legolas percebeu que Aragorn os levava ao salão de jantar, onde havia uma mesa enorme e cadeiras para todos. Lá chegando ele soltou um pequeno grito de alegria.

-Frodo!

Frodo e Sam correram para abraçar Legolas e Gimli. Merry desceu de sua cadeira e caminhou lentamente, mas Legolas não notou sua falta de entusiasmo mas passado um momento ele percebeu Gandalf sentado com uma expressão séria e começou à tomar consciência de tudo à sua volta. Ele olhou preocupado para Aragorn e se sentou depressa, seguido por Gimli quando o Rei indicou para que assim fizessem.

-Aragorn, o que está acontecendo? - Indagou Legolas.

Por favor comentem, muito obrigada!

Muito amor e luz para todos, amuuuuu vocês!


	2. Chapter 2

Quero mandar um abração e dedicar este capítulo à Sarah, quem me incentivou muito para continuar esta história com as palavras dela. Depois de le-las fiquei pensando um tempão até que tive uma ideia de como continuar. Beijinhos querida!

Legolas sentou-se em uma cadeira qualquer, seus olhos grudados em Aragorn. Gimli se jogou na cadeira ao lado e fez o mesmo.

-Aragorn, o que aconteceu? - Gimli indagou impaciente.

-Vocês sabem como depois da morte de Denethor, Pippin quis continuar seu trabalho como guarda da cidadela? - Arwen começou. Mas então parecia que as palavras lhe fugiram e ela olhou para o marido.

-O que tenho para lhes contar é terrível… Eu deveria ter esperado por todos vocês pois contar isso não sei quantas vezes é terrível demais.

-Eu sinto muito, - Legolas disse pousando sua mão branca no braço de Aragorn. - Mas tente só mais uma vez.

Aragorn suspirou, concordando com a cabeça.

-É claro. Vocês são os últimos também. Bem… Pippin...Pippin faleceu…

-O quê? - Gimli rugiu, levantando-se tão depressa que sua cadeira foi arremessada para trás.

Arwen trouxe a cadeira de volta e Gimli se desculpou.

-Isto não é o pior de tudo. - Aragorn baixou a cabeça, todos viram as lágrimas correrem em seu rosto. - Ele estava ficando velho, é verdade… Mas Pippin não morreu de causas naturais. Alguém… o matou.

Legolas sentiu o queixo cair e por um longo tempo não conseguia se mover, tão chocado que estava.

As lágrimas então começaram a cair e Legolas queria correr dali, mas não podia deixá-los agora. Seus lábios tremeram. Como elfo ele sabia manter uma máscara de serenidade que treinou durante milênios para mestrar, mas seu convívio com mortais e após ver tantos morrerem à seu lado mexeu com Legolas de uma forma que ele não era mais o mesmo. Ele conhecia muito bem agora os dois lados, o mundos dos mortais e imortais. Ele tentou controlar suas emoções mas era impossível. Tantas mortes de uma só vez durante a guerra deixou um vazio nele talvez jamais cicatrizasse, mas ter um amigo tão querido morrer nesta época de paz trouxe uma dor como Legolas jamais sentira antes. A dor de uma perda sem sentido, inesperada. Ele sentiu-se flutuar e viu que Aragorn o havia puxado da cadeira e o abraçado, envergonhado por sua fraqueza Legolas se desvencilhou murmurando que ele estava bem. O salão pareceu ir se silenciando e ao longe ele ouviu a voz de Arwen gritar:

-Legolas!

Legolas abriu os olhos e piscou. O teto não lhe era familiar, ele não parecia estar em Ithilien. Ele então viu o rosto de Aragorn aparecer em seu campo de visão.

-Isso é embaraçoso, - ele disse. - Eu desmaiei?

Aragorn não pode deixar de sorrir. Logo outra cabeça se juntou à primeira, era Elrond, Lorde de Valfenda, pai adotivo de Estel e um dos maiores curandeiros que já existiu.

-Lorde Elrond! - Legolas tentou sentar-se depressa mas ele sentiu tudo escurecer.

-Legolas, por favor, fique à vontade. - Elrond pressionou-o de volta à cama. - Você está um pouco fraco.

Ele virou a cabeça, seguindo Elrond com o olhar enquanto o alto Lorde Élfo se afastou da cama e observou ele voltar com uma cadeira que colocou bem perto do leito de seu paciente.

-Legolas… Eu notei uma sombra escura sob seus olhos… Você está sofrendo de algum mal? Talvez a vontade de cruzar o mar tenha lhe tomado?

Legolas manteve os olhos fixos em Elrond, evitando olhar para Estel à todo custo. Este se moveu desconfortavelmente:

-Legolas me prometeu não partir da Terra Média enquanto eu viver Ada…

-Estel… -O tom da voz de Elrond possuía um leve tom de repreendimento, mas ainda gentil como era a natureza do bondoso Meio-Elfo.

-Eu sei, perdão Ada… Legolas…

-Eu é que fiz essa promessa. - Legolas interrompeu. - Estel jamais me pediu nada.

-Mas você já fez tanto por mim. - Aragorn se sentou no fim da cama. - Eu não quero vê-lo sofrer Legolas.

-Você não poderá cumprir essa promessa se O Mar lhe chamar Legolas. - Elrond disse sério. - Se a vontade for grande e você resistir, irá enlouquecer.

-A vontade não é tão grande, - Legolas mentiu sem pensar.

-Então por que está assim, definhando? - Elrond indagou observando-o atentamente. Está com o coração partido talvez? Possui um amor não correspondido ou talvez foi abandonado por alguém que você ama, Legolas?

Legolas ruborizou e não sabia para onde olhar. Ele tinha mesmo de se desfazer da melhor desculpa para seu estado? Deveria ter dito que a vontade de viajar para Valinor era grande. Aquilo era humilhante.

-Legolas?

O Príncipe encarou o olhar preocupado do Rei e mal conseguiu sustentar o olhar. Aragorn o fitava com preocupação, tanta que quase lhe partiu o coração.

-Alguém lhe machucou? - Aragorn perguntou, agora um pouco nervoso.

Legolas procurou por alguma desculpa, algum mal que assaltava os elfos e se viu sem saída. Ele prontamente se descartara da explicação do anseio pelo mar então havia apenas uma saída, isso lhe faria passar como um fraco mas não havia solução. Ele não deixaria Aragorn com suspeitas ou até com remorso por seu estado.

-Me envergonho de dizer isso, mas… mas eu não consigo superar as tantas mortes que vi em tão pouco tempo. Eu não entendo…

-Oh… - Elrond sentou-se ao lado do elfo mais jovem e o abraçou, forçando a cabeça loira contra seu ombro. -Isso é normal para qualquer imortal. Quando meu irmão, Elros optou pela mortalidade eu pensei que não iria sobreviver. Você não precisará mais ver guerras e mortes Legolas, se optar por atravessar o mar.

O príncipe escapou do abraço repentinamente:

-Eu não vou partir. A Sociedade precisa estar reunida novamente, eu preciso estar aqui… por Pippin. - E ele olhou para Aragorn, seus olhos cheios de emoção pois Aragorn paralisou diante de tanta emoção. - Pelo Rei Elessar.

Elrond olho de Legolas para seu filho, e então para o elfo novamente.

O chá que Elrond fizera para Legolas tomar continha relaxantes que o fizeram dormir por quase um dia inteiro. Elladan e Elrohir ficaram observando Legolas por algumas horas em turnos e cada qual conseguira fazer com que Legolas comesse alguma coisa.

Durante a madrugada Legolas percebeu que estava sozinho em seu quarto na ala hospitalar.

O Príncipe acordou com um sobressalto. Uma sensação de perigo o despertou fazendo a sonolência das ervas desaparecer completamente. O quarto estava completamente escuro. As janelas estavam fechadas e o cheiro de velas recém apagadas era forte no ambiente. Ele olhou à volta enquanto seus olhos élficos tentavam se acostumar com a escuridão e enxergar em meio à ela.

Foi então que ele viu um vulto se mexer quase imperceptivelmente aos pés de sua cama. Ele planejou saltar para o lado direito de sua cama, agachar no chão e atravessar para o outro lado por baixo da cama, mas as ervas o deixaram lento e embora ele tenha despertado sua mente, seu corpo estava dormente. Legolas simplesmente caiu no chão, quase sem controle de seu próprio corpo. "Droga!" Ele pensou. Legolas rastejou para debaixo da cama mas uma mão forte pegou seu tornozelo. Ele usou a outra perna e juntando toda sua força, chutou a sombra com toda sua força o que pelo jeito não era muita pois o agressor logo o agarrou novamente.

É por isso que ninguém sabia o que acontecera à Pippin, o assassino estava ali mesmo, andando livremente pelo palácio e talvez todos o conhecessem e nem sequer desconfiavam!

Ele tinha que sobreviver para alertar aos outros.

Legolas vinha sentindo a vida partir de seu corpo, pouco à pouco mas com este perigo tão próximo tudo o que ele queria era proteger aqueles que ele amava. Ele não iria assistir mais ninguém morrer.

Neste instante a porta se abriu e ele reconheceu a silhueta de Arwen.

-Fuja! - Ele gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões. Ele viu a Rainha de Gondor hesitar entre ajudá-lo e ir buscar ajuda e ele temeu pelo pior. Ele estava tão dormente e fraco que não poderia salvá-la, e o pior de tudo, se ela ficasse ali ele teria de assistir ela ser morta. Legolas respirou aliviado quando Arwen por fim decidiu ir buscar ajuda, ou ao menos correra dali, pois conhecendo como ela era bem que a Rainha poderia ter ido buscar alguma arma e não ter ido gritar por socorro.

Com a distração oferecida por ela, Legolas fora solto e conseguira rastejar por debaixo da cama e um bom pedaço do quarto. Quando ele sentiu mãos em seus ombros, ele agarrou uma mesinha e com toda força que conseguiu reunir lançou-a contra seu agressor que ainda continuava negro como uma sombra.

Finalmente ele conseguiu algum resultado e o golpe atordoou o assassino, ele soltou um leve grunhido trazendo à Legolas a certeza de que ele era um homem.

Legolas se levantou e fechou o punho, levando direto ao rosto de seu adversário. A figura caiu mas Legolas perdeu seu equilíbrio e xingando-se a si mesmo ele quase caiu.

Ele ouviu passos correndo até o quarto e tentou se arremessar para cima do assassino para prendê-lo a li, mas este o agarrou pela gola e lhe deu diversos murros seguidos fazendo Legolas ver estrelas. Ele tentou agredir o invasor novamente mas então sentiu uma pontada dolorida em seu peito. Legolas caiu e com um último esforço tentou olhar para a janela. Esta se abria agora e a sombra pulou para fora. Tudo ficou escuro….e gelado…

Muito obrigada pela sua compania.

Se puder comentem, façam autores gratuítos de fics e histórias se alimentarem com seus comentários, vocês são a inspiração! E escreva também, não tem viagem melhor! Não tem aquela vez que você vai ao cinema e quer beliscar o diretor pelo roteiro ter sido tão ruim? Pois é, escrevendo a história sempre será boa para você pois você leva seu 'filme' aonde você quiser!

Amuuuuuuuu vocês, obrigada, obrigada.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas despertou com a maior dor no estômago que ele já sentiu. Seu rosto se contorceu e ele tentou se mover, o movimento causou-lhe ainda mais dor. Ele tentou segurar o gemido mas era tarde demais, ele ouviu passos se aproximarem de sua cama. Ao abrir os olhos tudo estava embaçado, mas ele percebeu alguém com uma longa cabeleira longa sentado à sua esquerda e alguém em pé vindo em sua direção, tão alto e também de cabelos negros que ele sabia ser Elrond, à sua esquerda ele imaginou que fosse Arwen.

-Não se mova Folha-Verde, - Elrond alertou-o. - Você foi gravemente ferido.

Legolas tentou segurar outro gemido e grunhiu.

-O que aconteceu? - Indagou.

-Você foi atacado.

Ele ouviu a voz e reconheceu que errara, era Elladan à seu lado.

-O assassino o esfaqueou Legolas, - Elladan acariciou sua testa. - Nós tememos pelo pior algumas noites.

-Noites? Por quanto tempo estive inconsciente? - Legolas perguntou perplexo, evitando olhar na direção do gêmeo mais velho.

-Ah isso é culpa minha, - Elrond respondeu. -Eu decidi deixar a cura élfica tomar seu curso e lhe dei uma mistura herbal duas vezes por dia. Você dormiu por sete dias Legolas. - Elrond encostou as costas de suas mãos no pescoço de Legolas para ver se estava febril.

-Podemos dizer a verdade à ele Ada, - a voz calmante e forte de Elladan disse. - Ele vai querer sair da cama assim que se sentir melhor. Durante as primeiras noites, pensamos que iríamos perder você.

-É mas não podemos assustar nosso paciente Dan, - Elrond ralhou gentilmente. - Fique tranquilo Legolas, você começou à reagir à alguns dias atrás, se continuar assim sei que irá melhorar.

-Ele melhorou depois de algo que você falou *gwador. - Elrohir riu.

-Elrohir! - Legolas sorriu. - Quando vocês chegaram?

-Assim que soubemos o que aconteceu. Elladan largou tudo em casa e viemos para cá sem pararmos sequer para acampar, apenas dando algum descanso e água para os cavalos.

Legolas arriscou um olhar para o belo gêmeo mais velho, Elladan o olhava intensamente.

-Obrigado, - ele disse baixinho.

-Apenas melhore Legolas. -Elladan pousou sua mão pálida em seu ombro. - É só isso que lhe peço. -Nós confirmamos nossa vinda quando soubemos do que aconteceu com Pippin. Ada veio para cá imediatamente então fiquei em seu lugar para supervisionar tudo em Valfenda. Nós decidimos nos mudar para cá até que tudo isso fosse resolvido e o culpado capturado, e eu deixaria tudo para Glorfindel tomar conta, mas leva algum tempo para se ter tudo preparado. Quando soube que você também quase foi assassinado…

Legolas viu algo que ele jamais vira antes, os olhos cinzentos e tristes de Elladan estavam cheios d'água.

-...ainda bem que você está bem Lass.

Legolas sentiu um calor aquecer-lhe o peito, mas ignorou a sensação.

-Enquanto meus amigos estão em perigo, eu não vou à lugar algum.

Elrohir se aproximou da cama e pousou um beijo na testa de Legolas, este riu dizendo que ele não era mais criança. Parecia que os gêmeos nunca pararam de tratá-lo como um menino mais novo. Legolas queria que pelo menos um deles não o tratasse mais assim.

Arwen entrou naquele momento, chorosa e correu até a cama e abraçou Legolas.

-Legolas eu sinto muito, eu o deixei aqui e você acabou ferido.

-Não diga isso Arwen, eu é que não me perdoaria se algo tivesse acontecido com você viu? - Legolas afagou a cabeça dela. - De verdade. - E então se lembrou das últimas cenas antes dele ter sido atacado. - O que aconteceu depois daquilo?

-Eu corri até o fim do corredor e gritei por socorro, uns vinte soldados devem ter vindo logo depois mas não esperei por eles, peguei uma lança que ficava de enfeite e voltei correndo mas ele havia escapado.

-Você conseguiu ver quem era pois eu só vi um vulto.

-Não, você estava sangrando tanto que eu pensei que estivesse morto. Não havia mais ninguém aqui.

-Não se preocupe Lass, - Elrohir foi até a janela e mostrou a grade que fora instalada. - Ninguém mais entrará aqui. E Elladan ficou de guarda todas as madrugadas, aí mesmo nessa cadeira.

-Você precisa dormir então, - Legolas disse.

-Eu cochilo por algumas horas quando alguém vem ficar ao seu lado. - Elladan sorriu. Um sorriso radiante e belo.

Legolas engoliu seco.

-Não adianta, Dan não sai mais desse quarto. - Elrohir disse, seu olhar preocupado enquanto observava seu irmão gêmeo. - Vá dormir um pouco Dan, desta vem em uma cama. Eu ficarei aqui com Legolas até você acordar.

-Mas eu não estou… -Elladan começou.

-Vá! - Legolas, Elrond, Elrohir e Arwen comandaram divertidos.

Elladan se viu cercado e levantou as mãos gesticulando que ele se rendia, e se foi.

Naquela tarde Aragorn, Gimli e o restante da Sociedade do Anel vieram visitar Legolas. Elrond discutiu com Gandalf que a recuperação de Legolas estava lenta demais para um elfo e Legolas imaginou que quando os dois foram para um canto e começaram a murmurar, Elrond estaria contando ao Maia que Legolas não superara a perda de tantos amigos durante a guerra, e por isso estava tão fraco.

Aragorn observava Legolas com preocupação e o elfo se esforçou para fingir que não percebia, e sentiu-se ruborizar ao ser estudado tão de perto. Quando finalmente Aragorn se distraiu Legolas arriscou olhar para o ex-guardião.

Fora à muito tempo atrás quando Estel ainda era um menino pequeno que Legolas o conheceu. O menino imediatamente roubou-lhe o coração e seja porque Legolas estava tentando se recuperar de seu coração partido ou por Estel ser o primeiro Adan que ele conhecera, o príncipe passou à criar memórias felizes sempre que estava na Última Casa Amiga ou esperava ansiosamente algum motivo para retornar à Valfenda e rever o menino. Ele sabia que sempre estaria ali para auxiliar Estel no que quer que fosse, e assim o fez. Ele guardou todas as cartas que a pequena criança lhe mandava. O menino parecia jamais esquecer dele desenhando o príncipe no fim das cartas e fazendo Legolas soltar lágrimas de felicidade ou de tanto rir.

Legolas também ficava surpreso com como o tempo passava rápido para os Homens, à cada ano Estel mudava e ele podia ver a mudança pelas cartas, mas ainda mais quando ia visitar Valfenda com alguma missão e o menino se transformou num belo rapaz. Na adolescência Legolas começou à se perguntar se o menino que ele segurara no colo se apaixonou por ele. Toda vez que ele chegava Estel tinha os olhos fixos, esperançosos e brilhantes para ele e temendo influenciar mal o rapaz que ele tinha dificuldades em ver que crescera, ele não alimentou esperanças. Mas a atração que ele mesmo começou à sentir pelo mortal conforme ele chegava à maturidade era inegável embora ele soubesse esconder. Por fim Legolas, sendo muito mais velho decidiu ser responsável e esperar que Estel tivesse todas experiências importantes para um homem e se afastou. Foi nessa época que Estel se tornou Aragorn e sua distância deve tê-lo magoado pois o homem não lhe escreveu mais.

A falta das cartas inocentes daquele menino que lhe roubara o coração - mas também o remendara - ardia no peito do príncipe e ele sentiu saudades como nunca antes.

Finalmente Aragorn havia viajado muito, conhecido todos os tipos de pessoas, povos, costumes e Legolas resolvera se aproximar. Um dia durante uma patrulha em seu reino, Legolas ficara acordado de vigília enquanto seus soldados dormiam e no silêncio ele pode pensar, decidindo por seguir em frente e revelar aquilo que ele tentara à todo custo negar: ele amava Aragorn. Legolas não sabia quando acontecera.

Seu primeiro amor foi tão traumático que Legolas já conhecia a dor de um amor rejeitado, e sua viagem à Valfenda foi feita com muito nervosismo. Ele nem possuía alguma desculpa porque ir até lá, mas valeria a pena. Como ele e Estel pararam de trocar correspondências, Legolas não pode avisá-lo de que viria visitar e assim não encontrou Aragorn em sua casa. Ele esperou por mais uma semana e nada. Ele viu olhares curiosos que Elladan lhe lançava de vez em quando, mas gentil como sempre o meio-elfo não lhe questionava o motivo da vinda. Ao final de sua estadia ele tomou coragem e mencionou Estel aos gêmeos só para descobrir que Aragorn ficara um período em Lothlórien, onde conhecera a bela Estrela da Tarde e se apaixonara perdidamente por Arwen. Ele nunca soube se conseguiu disfarçar a pancada que sentiu no coração mas no momento em que Elladan lhe deu a notícia ele não se importou. Legolas ficou em Valfenda apenas por mais dois dias e então partiu. Durante os próximos anos ele fechou seu coração durante o dia, seu pai, Thranduil querendo saber o que acontecera com seu filho tão doce, e à noite, às vezes Legolas chorava para aliviar seu segundo amor não correspondido.

Voltando ao presente ele viu Aragorn acariciando o ombro de Arwen enquanto ele conversava baixinho com seu irmão adotado, Elrohir.

O tempo realmente passara e Aragorn parecia mais sábio, contido e bondoso do que nunca. Ele sempre soubera que aquele pequeno menino seria um grande homem mas sua intuição jamais lhe revelara o grande rei que Estel seria. Legolas sentiu seu peito encher-se de orgulho. Aragorn conseguira o que nenhum de seus antepassados conseguira: criar um reino feliz e sem ganância. Ele seria o rei lembrado para todo o sempre e só de imaginar que um dia uma pessoa tão nobre e bondosa ficaria apenas na lembrança fez seu coração doer.

-Acho que a hora das visitas acabou.

Legolas voltou ao presente atordoado, mortificado ao sentir seus olhos levemente úmidos e quentes. Elladan não demonstrava ter percebido mas gentilmente guiava todos para fora do quarto. Aragorn se demorou um pouco mais e se aproximou da cama, pegando sua mão:

-Melhore, meu amigo.

Legolas tentou sorrir mas tinha certeza que apenas entortou os lábios. O que em Mordor havia de errado com ele? Legolas vinha sentindo um manto pesado por cima dele e por mais que tentasse sua tristeza jamais ia embora, pior ainda, parecia que ele estava piorando.

*Gwador - irmão

Muito obrigada pela leitura! Por favor comente.

Já escrevi os principais acontecimentos em cartões (vamos ver se esse método me ajuda à terminar esta história), mas adoraria ouvir sugestões e tentarei modificar a história se for possível para levar na direção que vocês queiram.

Amo vocês, fiquem com o Papai do Céu. Até mais.


	4. Chapter 4

Alguns dias se passaram e finalmente Sam foi convencido à deixar Gondor e voltar para sua casa, mas escoltado por 20 soldados; os melhores homens de Aragorn e que faziam parte de sua guarda pessoal. Como era de se esperar Sam não queria aceitar tamanha honra mas o Rei simplesmente impôs sua vontade no final das contas. Aragorn garantiu que esses soldados eram como sombras e ninguém no Condado iria perceber sua presença, eles ficariam nas redondezas, revezando enquanto observariam Sam e sua família durante todo o dia. Quando o líder da guarda tivesse certeza que Sam não corria mais perigo, então eles o deixariam em paz. A despedida entre ele e Frodo foi de partir corações, mas não havia nada que Sam podia fazer; ele tinha que pensar em sua família agora.

Legolas estava sentado olhando para sua janela. O céu estava lindo. Era possível ver o céu dali, tão diferente de sua casa escondido entre árvores e montanha. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes, seu coração dolorido pela recente despedida à Sam. Ele esperava com toda sua alma que ele veria Sam novamente. A dor da perda de um dos Hobbits era quase impossível de aguentar.

A verdade é que ele se culpava e imaginava porque o Valar não levara ele. Legolas parecia estar destinado à viver sozinho pois todos para qual ele tinha olhos pareciam querer ele como um amigo, ou pior, um irmão.

Por que não fora ele? Pippin tanta vontade de viver, parecia até estar enamorado de uma Hobbit de quem falara em certas ocasiões. Uma lágrima caiu e ele se conteve à tempo de começar a chorar de verdade.

-Legolas? - A voz de um dos gêmeos Elrondion disse, mas Legolas era um dos poucos à saber diferenciá-los, e aquele era Elrohir.

Legolas forçou um sorriso e se virou. O elfo séculos mais velho do que ele o fitava com preocupação.

-Legolas você está bem?

-Estou ótimo, me recuperando já.

-Não perguntei do seu corpo - o que como sabe, também sou treinado nas artes de cura e sei que está muito mais lento do que é normal para os elfos de puro sangue, - mas pergunto se está morrendo ou algo assim, sabe, por sofrer alguma perda.

Legolas engoliu seco e se virou para a janela, fugindo daquele profundo olhar cinzento.

-Eu só estava lamentando por Pippin…

O elfo loiro sentiu o colchão se afundar à seu lado quando o moreno se sentou:

-Legolas, à muito tempo atrás nós éramos grandes amigos. - Começou Elrohir, fazendo com que Legolas se voltasse depressa. - Me escute. - Elrohir interrompeu-o quando viu que Legolas iria, como ele esperaria, retrucar que eles continuavam sendo mais do que amigos, irmãos como o Príncipe já fizera no passado. - Eu sei o que vai dizer, - continuou. - Mas não, nunca mais fomos próximos… Há muito tempo mellon-nin*. Eu sei o que aconteceu mas me pergunto se você sabe, ou apenas se recusa à se abrir comigo.

Legolas sentiu as palmas das mãos frias e um leve pânico se alojou na boca de seu estômago.

-Legolas...sou eu. - Elrohir disse com ternura. - Desde que lhe conheci não sinto que tenho três, mas quatro irmãos.- Ele sorriu ao ver o Sindar voltar-se depressa. - Eu sou tão leal à você quanto sou à Elladan, eu não revelaria seus segredos à ele.

Os olhos imensamente azuis de Legolas se arregalaram. Ele percebeu que não havia mais como fugir mas ao invés de se sentir forçado à um canto sem saída, um alívio caiu sobre ele. Era curativo.

-O que você quer saber Roh? - Legolas perguntou derrotado.

-Não é mera curiosidade que me move à fazer perguntas. Eu estou muito preocupado. Nós nos conhecemos à muito tempo Lass, eu sei que a luz do Valar parece estar lhe deixando, você está cada vez mais triste e o tempo está piorando tudo.

-Está bem. - Legolas respirou profundamente, sentindo o pânico voltar mas ele decidiu soltar seu segredo antes que a coragem o deixasse. - Eu… eu…- E olhou para a janela, sem conseguir encarar um de seus melhores amigos além de Gimli. Era difícil se abrir com alguém que ele tanto admirava e que o conheceu quando Legolas ainda era pequeno, parecia que Elrohir conseguia ler seus pensamentos de qualquer forma, ele sempre desconfiou se os gêmeos possuíam esse dom. - Eu… eu amo Aragorn… Eu...sinto muito.

Assim que as palavras saíram de seus lábios Legolas temeu perder aquele grande amigo que ele esquecera que possuía, mesmo que Elrohir o amasse, como que ele conseguiria ainda se importar com Legolas se este amava o marido de sua irmãzinha que ele sempre protegera?

Só houve tempo para que o segredo fosse revelado, pois antes mesmo que Legolas mergulhasse em vergonha e culpa ele sentiu o braço de Elrohir em seu ombro, puxando-o para um abraço. Uma onda curativa vinda da empatia de seu amigo envolveu Legolas e ele se agarrou ao gêmeo mais novo com força.

-Está tudo bem. Eu entendo tudo agora. - Elrohir disse.

Elrohir realmente o compreendera e não o julgara. Nos dias seguintes todos vinham visitar Legolas em seu quarto. Ele era um paciente teimoso e tentara ao menos algumas vezes por dia se levantar e sair para uma caminhada, mas assim que dava alguns passos Legolas balançava e ameaçava desmaiar. Ele desconfiava se as visitas dos amigos não eram uma desculpa para que eles o vigiassem.

Elrohir e Gimli estavam ali quase que o tempo todo, o que fazia Legolas rir por dentro, quem diria que um Anão estaria na companhia constante de não só um mas dois elfos? Ele decidiu ali que quando o pior acontecesse e Aragorn passasse desse para o mundo aonde os mortais iam, ele iria levar Gimli consigo se o Anão quisesse. Novamente a depressão agarrou seu coração quase deixando-lhe sem ar: perder Aragorn e então Gimli seriam as piores coisas á acontecer numa vida já cheia de tantas dores, Legolas acreditava que ele não sobreviveriam mesmo que estivesse vivendo em Aman. Mas ele não deixaria seu pai à sofrer pela perda de sua mãe e depois o filho, pelo Rei Thranduil ele iria construir depressa o navio e ir para Valinor na esperança de sobreviver a morte de Aragorn. Ele também não deixaria Gimli sofrer sua morte se ele pudesse evitar, e ele jamais veria o Anão novamente e iria passar todos os momentos com seu amigo para que eles fizessem boas memórias em vida para que Legolas carregasse consigo motivos para sorrir quando pensasse no Anão.

Após mais alguns dias de repouso forçado, muitos ouviram um grito e vieram correndo para ver o que acontecera.

Elladan chegou primeiro e viu seu pai falando de forma agressiva com Legolas, os dois estavam no corredor da ala de visitas.

-Ada! - Ele gritou se aproximando correndo. - O que está acontecendo? Legolas?

-Explique para Legolas aqui que ele não pode se levantar, será que eu preciso amarrá-lo na cama? - Elrond disse, embora seu tom ficasse mais calmo à cada palavra.

Elladan olhou para Legolas e o viu de cabeça baixa e riu para si mesmo, ele parecia um elfinho sendo surpreendido fazendo algo errado.

-Vamos Legolas, - Elladan disse puxando- pela mão. - Você precisa descansar, só mais um pouquinho.

Quando chegaram à ala hospitalar Legolas suplicou para que Elladan o deixasse andar ou ao menos que o acompanhasse nos jardins mas Elladan recusou, com uma expressão assustadoramente fazendo-o lembrar seu pai Elrond.

No dia seguinte quando Elrohir e Gimli chegaram para visitá-lo, Legolas estava pronto vestido com sua roupa de Mirkwood, em bege e verde.

-Espere aí, aonde você pensa que vai? - Gimli indagou, subconscientemente fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Eu vou dar uma volta por aí, e vocês vão me ajudar. - Legolas sorriu.

Secretamente os corações de Gimli e Elrohir se encheram de alegria ao verem o belo sorriso no rosto do gentil amigo. Mas eles mantiveram suas expressões sérias, pelo bem de Legolas.

-E por que acha que eu iria querer ver a fúria de meu pai? - Elrohir cruzou os braços, tentando fazer uma expressão rigorosa como a de seu pai.

-Esquece Roh, você não se parece nada com ele. - Legolas riu. - Elladan pelo contrário, me assustou um pouco. Se eu ficar aqui, vou ficar louco. Vocês sabem como eu preciso de natureza.

-Hum…-Gimli pensou e pegou o olhar de Elrohir. - Talvez poderemos ajudar sim…

-Nem pensar! - Elrohir exclamou.

-Calma Elfo! - Gimli bufou. - Se fizermos de uma forma que seu pai fique contente, então Legolas pode conseguir seus passeios.

Elrohir olhou-o descrente.

-Legolas, - Gimli começou. - Volte à suas roupas de dormir.

-Aha! - Legolas riu. - Bela tentativa. Eu estou indo com ou sem vocês.

-Você não entendeu, isso é para acalmar o Lorde Elrond. - Gimli disse. - Elrohir, onde estão as bengalas ou muletas deste lugar?

-Acho que entendi o que você pretende, - Elrohir sorriu e foi buscar.

Meia hora depois Elrond conversava com Glorfindel quando ele viu algo dourado brilhar no canto de seus olhos. Ele estava tão preocupado com Legolas que no mesmo instante ele interrompeu o relatório de seu capitão e se virou para a origem do brilho. Como ele esperava, Legolas estava no jardim. Sem dizer nada, deixando o matador de Balrog para trás ele andou resolutamente em direção ao Príncipe de Mirkwood.

-O que você pensa que está…- Elrond parou no meio da frase.

Legolas estava de pijamas, seu cabeço à desalinho. Em sua mão direita ele se apoiava em uma muleta mas à sua esquerda Elrohir o segurava pela cintura, fazendo com que fosse impossível com que Legolas caísse. Gimli andava perto, exageradamente preparado para pegar o elfo caso ele caísse. Ao avaliar a cena em instantes, Elrond se acalmou vendo que seu paciente estava bem protegido.

-Legolas, eu já mandei preparar uma cadeira com rodas para que você possa ser transportado para os jardins, mas eu recomendo que você não ande.

-O senhor não entende, ficar longe da natureza está me deixando fraco. Se eu apenas pudesse abraçar uma árvore, eu melhorarei.

Elrond franziu o cenho mas ele ouvira falar do povo Sindar e sua conexão com a natureza.

Por fim Legolas ficou livre para passear pelo jardim. No dia seguinte ele parou com as cenas dramáticas e já saiu sozinho, com suas roupas de viagem e cabelo impecável, sem sequer esperar pela dupla. Quando Elrohir e Gimli o acharam ele teve de ouvir algumas recriminações pois o Príncipe estava ofegante e suando em um banquinho em um dos jardins.

Todos os dias Legolas literalmente abraçou, conversou ou apenas sentou-se próximo à uma árvore e ele foi melhorando. Estranhamente ele não se curava mais rápido como sempre o fizera, como todos de sua raça faziam, mas a energia dada pelas árvores fizeram com que a cura se acelerasse, pelo menos um pouco.

Um dia Legolas notou as pessoas andando rápido e parou a primeira que ele viu para perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Era Elladan.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Nada demais, vá descansar Lass. Nós apenas fazemos uma ronda diária em todo o castelo por sinais do misterioso assassino.

-Por que não me falou? Eu quero ajudar.

-Você precisa descansar, - Elladan cruzou os braços e seu rosto transformou-se no do pai.

-Deixe-o em paz gwador. - Elrohir se aproximou. - Legolas está melhor. Além do mais, eu vou acompanhar ele.

Elladan sempre fora protetor e Legolas teve de aguentar sua expressão séria enquanto se dirigiam à um quarto. Gimli os alcançou e eles entraram.

-Que quarto é este? -Legolas indagou. Ele viu Elladan olhar surpreso à volta e ruborizar. Ele jamais vira o guerreiro mostrar qualquer sinal de timidez e teve de segurar um sorriso, a visão era adorável.

-É meu quarto…- Elladan respondeu. -Vamos começar por outro.

-Não, aqui está ótimo. - Legolas andou depressa ao guarda-roupas mas muito mais devagar do que gostaria.

-Com sua licença Lorde Elladan, - Gimli disse respeitosamente mas então começou à abrir cômodas e à mexer nas gavetas de Elladan. Mas este só tinha olhos para Legolas. Ele viu o Príncipe passar a mão com reverência em sua armadura dourada.

-Há muito que eu não a uso mais. - Elladan se aproximou.

Legolas lhe sorriu, os olhos brilhando e Elladan sentiu as pernas bambas.

-Finalmente estamos em tempos de paz. -Legolas disse, estudando a espada que possuía o mesmo desenho e estilo da armadura. - Também não preciso dos meus instrumentos de guerra há algum tempo.

-Você é um guerreiro formidável, - Elladan disse baixinho. - É surpreendente ver como aquele elfinho que conheci milênios atrás evoluiu.

Legolas olhou para Elladan, os olhos arregalados em choque. Logo ele estava estudando o guarda-roupa novamente, em silêncio.

-Elladan o que é isto? - Gimli indagou.

O Anão, mais rápido do que todos eles juntos já estava fuçando um dos dois criados-mudos.

Elladan se aproximou devagar, caminhando como um felino. Ele parou e olhou ao pedaço de madeira nas mãos de Gimli e estou-o por um tempo. Então voltou-se à Legolas:

-Bem, acho que este o Folha-Verde pode nos explicar.

Legolas se aproximou curioso. O que ele viu deixou-o sem ar.

Nas mãos de Gimli estava um pedaço velhíssimo de madeira em forma de espada. Quando ele tinha uns oito anos de vida, ele tentara fazer uma arma para proteger Elladan enquanto ele estava longe. Embora os gêmeos tentassem sempre visitar Legolas depois que se conheceram seus afazeres o afastavam por períodos que para o pequeno Príncipe era insuportável.

-Você… você guardou isto esse tempo todo? - Legolas suspirou.

Elladan respondeu abrindo um sorriso em seus lábios carnudos. Legolas sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

-Não só isso, mas essa é a única coisa que ele carrega desde então. - Elrohir o entregou, ganhando um olhar bravo de Elladan. Ele apenas riu.

-Nossa Elladan, - Legolas abaixou os olhos, emocionado mas sem conseguir encarar o gêmeo mais velho.

-Ele nunca se afasta dessa espada. - Elrohir riu ao ganhar uma cotovelada do irmão.

Legolas colocou a espada de volta com reverência e durante muitos dias não conseguiu mais olhar para Elladan, este parecia se sentir da mesma forma e eles polidamente se evitaram.

Alguns dias depois Aragorn veio chamar Legolas para fazerem uma ronda, indagando se o elfo achava que estava bem para uma caminhada mais longa. Legolas sentiu-se empolgado pela chance de estar à sós com seu amado, era a única coisa que poderia ter.

Após o café da manhã Homem e Elfo se dirigiram para os campos externos de Minas Tirith onde Aragorn disse que algumas cabanas abandonadas precisavam ser checadas. Haviam sete delas e as três primeiras foram revistadas sem incidentes. Eles trabalharam em silêncio amigável como acontecera tantas vezes antes. Então entraram na quarta cabana.

Legolas olhou debaixo da cama, nos guarda-roupas, e em todos lugares que conseguia. Aragorn não o permitiu levantar o colchão ou que ele carregasse qualquer peso. Legolas finalmente achou que tinha vistoriado todo o canto da moradia quando percebeu os olhos de Aragorn sobre ele e o olhou surpreso.

-Estel? - Ele indagou.

Aragorn piscou como se voltasse de algum lugar distante e pigarreou.

-Legolas… - ele começou mas parou.

Um longo minuto se passou enquanto Aragorn o estudava e Legolas começou à se sentir nervoso.

-Sim? - Indagou.

-Você… você alguma vez… - Balbuciou o Rei. - O que eu quero lhe perguntar…

-Sim?

Aragorn surpirou, claramente atordoado.

-Não é nada. - Ele disse por fim. - Que tal voltarmos para o almoço e deixar outros investigarem as cabanas restantes?

-Estel o que queria me perguntar?

-Não é nada. Nós somos talvez o alvo desse assassino, talvez dois membros da Sociedade do Anel não deveriam ficar andando por aí sozinhos. - Ele sorriu forçado e saiu na frente.

Legolas apenas pode segui-lo em confusão.

*Mellon-nin - meu amigo

Muito obrigada por lerem anjinhos!

Por favor comente e alimente autores de fics. Adoraria ouvir sugestões para esta e outras novas histórias, e a ideia inspirar eu vou tentar escrever uma história.

Minhas fics com o Legolas (ou seja 99%? hehehe) são inspiradas pela música Love song Requiem do Trading Yesterday, acho a letra quase perfeita dizendo que seu coração vai se quebrar mas ao menos a dor irá continuar, que ele morre toda vez que o amado olha para outro lugar, me parece um elfo ou elfa cantando a história, pois eles falecem se perderem seus amados.

Tenham uma semana mágica.


	5. Chapter 5

Após o exame diário que fazia com Elrond, Legolas finalmente pode retornar à seu quarto. Ele disfarçou bem, o Curandeiro não notou mas a caminhada até as cabanas lhe desgastara mais do que ele gostaria de admitir. Quando Elrohir e Gimli vieram para buscá-lo ao passeio diário aos jardins - apesar de haver poucos deles - Legolas inventou uma desculpa de que sentia uma leve dor de cabeça, algo que não o faria voltar para a cama pois ele queria manter Elrohir à seu lado. O gêmeo caçula fora o único da família Elrondion que o apoiara à sair da cama, mas se soubesse o quão debilitado Legolas realmente estava… Ele não precisava de mais alguém tratando-o como um inválido.

Sua cabeça não doía de verdade mas seus pensamentos corriam pela sua mente em velocidade assustadora, quase deixando-o tonto. Após alguma conversa sem conseqüências Gimli e Elrohir se retiraram, o último aconselhando Legolas à dormir. O Príncipe de Mirkwood deitou-se em seu divã mas sono seria a última coisa à chegar.

O que Aragorn quisera lhe falar na cabana quando estavam à sós? Teria o antigo guardião levado-o à aquela ronda, distante do palácio para que pudessem conversar?

Legolas sentiu remorso. O que ele queria que Aragorn dissesse? Não importaria, embora um lado seu, pequeno mas egoísta queria descobrir certos olhares roubados que Estel lhe lançou de quando em quando desde que o conhecera, ele queria saber o que lhe ia à mente e quais seus sentimentos. Novamente Legolas pensou em Arwen, como fizera durante todos esses anos e sentiu-se enojado de si mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo era só a Estrela da Tarde vir à sua mente para seus devaneios sobre Aragorn acabarem. Ele não sabia, e jamais saberia. Eles não foram feitos um para o outro.

Legolas suspirou e fechou os olhos, não que elfos precisassem para dormirem mas de uma forma ele podia fugir assim.

Talvez ele adormecera pois o tempo havia passado. O sol que antes iluminava seu rosto já não chegava á sua janela. Seriam três? Cinco da tarde?

Acordando ele lembrou-se porque seus sonhos giravam em torno de sua vida de sofrimento e amores rejeitados: ele dormira pensando em Aragorn talvez pela milésima vez em tantos anos. Ele suspirou novamente e lembrou-se de algo que aconteceu antes da ida à cabana e ele sentiu seu coração encher-se de calor, quando ele estivera tão frio…

...Elladan…

O pálido elfo moreno de olhos cinzentos e sábios veio-lhe a mente e Legolas sorriu, fazia muito tempo que ele fechara este caminho, mas o fato que o gêmeo mais velho guardara o presente que ele tivera tanto trabalho para fazer durante todos esses anos lhe trazia o sentimento de ternura. Ele nunca imaginava que Elladan gostara tanto do presente. Ele até carregava consigo em viagens, pois ele não morava em Minas Tirith. Por que o elfo fazia isso?

Legolas lembra-se quando o vira pela primeira vez. Ele era muito pequeno. Os laços entre Valfenda e Mirkwood estavam estremecidos pelo que acontecera entre Oropher e Gil-Galad. Engolindo o rancor e tentando estreitar os laços com seus aliados, Thranduil decidira que era hora de se manter os amigos mais próximos já que ele vinha sendo encurralado cada vez mais com a ameaça em Dol-Guldur ameaçando suas terras. Uma carta via mensageiro solitário fora enviado e logo a resposta; o agora Lorde de Valfenda estava ansioso e feliz pela visita e ansiava conhecer o filho de Thranduil. O excêntrico rei então partiu com sua esposa e filho e eles passaram alguns meses em Valfenda.

Diferenças foram colocadas de lado e Thranduil descobriu que Elrond era caloroso e caridoso, às vezes abrigando até mesmo Anões, algo que ele ouviu com desgosto mas que conteve a língua já que estava ali como convidado pois se estivessem em sua casa então Elrond iria ouvir umas boas.

Thranduil observava Elrond imaginando se seu lado tão caloroso e humano vinha de seu sangue Humano, ele certamente era diferente de todos os elfos que ele já conhecera.

Legolas conquistou o coração de todo mundo. Arwen ainda não fora morar em Lothlórien com a avó e sempre era vista com o pequeno e curioso elfinho em seu colo. Todos queriam segurar o pequeno Legolas, e ele ia com todo mundo.

Elrohir e Elladan ficaram encantados, mas foi em Elladan que Legolas encontrou seu objeto de idolatria. Aonde quer que o gêmeo mais velho estivesse, lá estava o pequeno Legolas. Todos gostavam de observar os . Elladan levava o pequeno loirinho em seu ombro até para as reuniões mais importantes e colocava o pequeno em seu colo quando jantando formalmente no salão. Elladan sempre fora o rebelde, aquele que não seguia a etiqueta e pouco se importava com aparências - o que preocupava seu pai pois ele era o herdeiro - mas com Legolas ele parecia se desconectar do mundo por completo.

Elladan por ser o braço direito de seu pai estava sempre mais ocupado do que seu irmão gêmeo, mas ao receber as cartas infantis de Legolas - estas de partir o coração até do guerreiro mais duro - sempre planejava para de alguma forma passar em Mirkwood durante seus afazeres ou até mesmo mudar o rumo, pegando caminhos mais longos ou até em direções opostas só para poder ver o menino. Elrohir geralmente o acompanhava somente pelo medo do irmão viajar sozinho, e audacioso como Elladan era o gêmeo mais novo temia que ele enfrentasse um grupo muito grande de Yrchs* sozinho. Mas Elrohir sempre reclamava.

Legolas aguardava a chegada de Elladan com toda a ansiedade de uma criança. Tudo correra bem mas se Thranduil e Elrond não tivessem dado um jeito de se aliarem, Legolas teria conseguido isso sozinho pois agora os herdeiros eram inseparáveis.

Legolas tinha passado de seus quinze anos, mas ainda uma criança para um elfo quando a tragédia alcançou o palácio. Sua mãe caíra em uma armadilha, toda guarda foi assassinada e Legolas ficara também gravemente ferido. Eles só não mataram a criança pois pensaram que ela estivesse morta.

Thranduil quase morrera de tanta angústia, mas Legolas salvara seu pai da partida prematura por precisar de seus cuidados. Thranduil chamou por Elrond, renomado Curandeiro e pediu que trouxesse seus filhos pois estes eram seus aprendizes e prometiam se tornarem um dia melhores que o pai. O chamado por Elladan tinha ainda outro motivo especial, ás vezes durante o delírio febril o pequeno Legolas chamava pelo seu herói. Quando os Elrondion chegaram Legolas começou à melhorar e não parecia ser apenas pelos remédios. Elladan ganhou permissão e conseguiu uma cama no quarto do menino e ficou hospedado ali por dois anos. Legolas recuperou a saúde e então todos foram embora, menos Elladan que continuou ali ajudando-o a recuperar-se do trauma. Ele foi o ombro na qual Legolas chorava, durante as piores noites em que Legolas acordava gritando em pesadelos, Elladan dormia na própria cama do menino, cantando músicas antigas e curativas, inventando-lhe histórias improvisadas e lhe dizendo palavras de consolo. Thranduil assistiu à tudo temeroso pois seu filho ficava cada vez mais dependente de Elladan. Legolas veio à saber mais tarde, mas Thranduil teve uma conversa com o filho de Elrond e foi combinado que ele partiria. Elladan não percebera que o apego do menino estava começando à se tornar nocivo e querendo apenas o bem de Legolas, concordou que ele havia exagerado.

No começo Legolas sofreu muito mas Elladan lhe escrevia e o visitava a cada três à seis meses, isso contra a vontade de Thranduil. Eles continuaram assim até que a tragédia também alcançou Valfenda.

Durante uma visita à filha que se mudara para Lothlórien, Celebrian caiu em uma armadilha. Toda sua guarda foi morta na emboscada mas Celebrian foi arrastada até uma gruta difícil de se achar e torturada por dias sem fim. Duas tropas foram enviadas de Imladris, uma liderada por Glorfindel e outra por Elladan e Elrohir, o segundo já sendo renomado capitão. Infelizmente foram os filhos que encontraram a mãe, - Elladan primeiro - e após o resgate Celebrian retornou à casa.

Ao ouvir os gritos da mãe durante todas as noites, Elladan e Elrohir partiram um mês depois, temendo estarem prestes à enlouquecerem e descuidadamente começaram à caçar orcs. Rumores de dois elfos enlouquecidos se espalharam e então quando orcs viam os gêmeos chegar, mesmo que eles estivessem em um batalhão com centenas de guerreiros treinados eles fugiam gritando.

Os rumores logo alcançaram Mirkwood. Legolas havia chegado à sua maioridade com cinqüenta anos e suplicou à seu pai para permitir que ele fosse caçar junto dos gêmeos. Legolas sentia que ele possuía uma dívida com Elladan pelo quanto ele o ajudou quando Legolas passou pelo mesmo. O sensível Príncipe sempre achara que não havia nada pior do que carregar a culpa de sua mãe ter feito de tudo para protegê-lo e talvez por isso sucumbira, até ele saber do que acontecera com a mãe de Elladan. Sua mãe não fora torturada e ele, à aquela distância toda, podia sentir como era enlouquecedor saber que além de tanta dor Celebrian ainda vivia e o quanto isso devia torturar seus filhos.

Contudo Thranduil concordou que Legolas deveria viajar para Valfenda, mas que de forma alguma ele deveria ir caçar com os gêmeos.

Thranduil nunca mais fora o mesmo e Legolas não podia mais partir solitariamente ou com uma escolta de cinco guardas, dezenas de soldados vieram com ele e Imladris ficou lotada com tantos visitantes, mas era assim de acordo com o Rei de Mirkwood ou Legolas não iria à lugar algum.

Legolas tentou auxiliar Elrond e Arwen como pode, mas ele não podia fazer muita coisa. Ele aguardou preocupado por dois meses até que os gêmeos retornaram. Ele viu imediatamente que havia algo errado com Elladan. Ele estava sujo, um olhar cinzento beirando a loucura, ele não possuía mais aquela gentileza que estivera sempre ali, ao invés disso Elladan passara a parecer mais homem do que elfo. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados e ele estava sempre suado.

Sem hesitar ou se preocupar o quanto estava sujo ele aproximou-se depressa e abraçou Legolas quando o viu. Foi então que pela primeira vez Legolas ficou tenso ao tocar em Elladan, coisa que fizera desde sempre e demorou ainda muito, mas muito tempo para ele perceber que o gêmeo mais velho despertara seu corpo. Ele sempre pensara no herdeiro de Imladris, mas naquele abraço a atração começara.

Legolas tentou fazer com que Elladan falasse de sua dor e desabafasse como ele também fizeram por ele quando pequeno, mas o elfo moreno estava quase monossibálico. Ele parecia estar sempre distante e uma raiva quase palpável parecia estar sempre presente.

Vendo que os gêmeos estavam enlouquecendo, Glorfindel tentou tirar deles o título de capitão mas a reação dos dois foi assustadora. Elrohir até chegou à empunhar sua espada contra seu próprio mentor. Elrond interviu e proibiu seus filhos de partirem à caça de Orcs. Por mais um mês eles ajudaram no cuidado com a mãe mas era possível ouvir durante a madrugada Celebrian berrar e pouco depois Elladan ou Elrohir correndo descalços de seus quartos. Legolas levantava-se correndo, primeiro perguntado à porta para Elrond ou Arwen se eles precisavam de ajuda, então indo atrás dos gêmeos. Eles sempre haviam corrido uma longa distância da casa, o rosto molhado por lágrimas e a única que o Príncipe podia fazer era se sentar com eles em silêncio até o amanhecer pois durante o dia Celebrian não tinha pesadelos.

Passado mais um mês Elrohir sumiu. Elladan ficou para trás apenas esperando por Legolas acordar e lhe contou que eles iriam agora viver na natureza e não sabiam quando retornariam. Legolas suplicou mas Elladan estava diferente, parecia que em seu coração só havia lugar para vingança. Legolas auxiliou aonde pode e aguardou por mais alguns meses mas acabou partindo. Por décadas incontáveis ele não viu mais Elladan e Legolas sentiu sua ausência amargamente.

Legolas retornou muitas vezes à Valfenda à serviço de seu reino ou quando ele e seu pai eram convidados à algum evento, isso muitos anos depois que Celebrian partiu pois ninguém estava em clima de festas depois do terrível acontecimento. Sempre Legolas ficava em seu canto, sorrindo polidamente e dando atenção à todos que se dirigiam à ele mas por dentro ele sentia-se mais só do que nunca pois ele descobrira que amava Elladan perdidamente, mas este parecia ter esquecido que ele existia. Ele não mais respondia suas cartas freqüentemente, apenas de vez em quando e nessas missivas ele era objetivo. Parecia que Legolas falava com outra pessoa. Toda vez que Legolas dizia que precisava conversar com ele, Elladan arranjava anos de desculpa, era como se eles fossem os únicos à completarem missões para Imladris. Compras, tratados, mensagens, Elladan parecia estar encarregado de tudo e Legolas percebeu enfim que por algum motivo a amizade entre eles se acabara. Ele lamentava também a distância de Elrohir, mas este era muito mais amistoso, mas como vivia junto do irmão Legolas também o viu menos.

Durante esse tempo Legolas se tornou um guerreiro independente, um arqueiro como jamais visto. Ele sabia sobreviver na natureza, conseguiu o feito de derrubar setenta orcs sozinho quando caiu em uma emboscada e assim como os gêmeos, ele também desenvolvera certo ódio pelas criaturas apesar de mais contida.

Por fim séculos se passaram até que ele visse Elladan novamente. Ele nem esperava mais e para sua surpresa, durante a comemoração do Solstício em Mirkwood, Elladan estava lá. Ele sorria e conversava com convidados. Desde a tortura de Celebrian os gêmeos passaram à se vestir de preto, Legolas deduzia que eles estavam sempre alertas e querendo se passar despercebidos, que durante as missões a Imladris eles continuavam à aproveitar para matar quantos orcs podiam. Mas os rumores eram de que os gêmeos se acalmaram um pouco.

Legolas sentiu o tempo parar após vê-lo depois de tanto tempo. Elladan era ainda mais lindo do que ele lembrava. Seu coração disparou e ele se sentiu nervoso. Seu sentimento não diminuiu mesmo depois de tantos séculos e ele se viu caminhando em direção à Elrondion sentindo-se nervoso como uma donzela.

-Dan? - Ele indagara.

Elladan voltou seus olhos cinzentos tão depressa que seus cabelos esvoaçaram no ar antes de repousarem por sobre os ombros.

-Legolas? - Elladan sorriu e pousou uma mão no ombro do outro. - Quanto tempo mellon.

Para Legolas o contato não foi o suficiente e ele agarrou o outro e o abraçou, logo após a surpresa, Elladan retribuiu o gesto e eles ficaram assim por algum tempo. Quando se desvencilharam Legolas viu Elrohir sorrindo grandemente.

-Lass! - Ele gritou e o abraçou.

Legolas estava feliz em vê-lo, mas sua atenção, seu corpo, seu coração todos estavam voltados para seu objetivo. Ele sussurrou no ouvido pontudo de Elladan que os dois precisavam conversar e ele teve a impressão que Elladan enrijecera, tenso. O outro concordou com a cabeça mas Elrohir estava sempre com eles. A comemoração durou alguns dias e Legolas começou à se desesperar no final pois Elrohir não os deixava à sós. Por fim Elladan e Elrohir foram embora um dia antes do término da festa e Legolas ficou devastado. Decidindo não se machucar mais ele fechou seu coração de vez.

Legolas voltou ao presente e suspirou dolorosamente. Desde o fim da guerra, ao que parecia, exatamente durante aquele Solstício tantos anos atrás, Elladan pareceu se reaproximar. Legolas não se lembrava de quando, mas tudo o que ele sentira estava muito bem guardado. Se Elladan se tornara frio, Legolas era ainda mais distante ainda. Se Elladan iniciara a formalidade entre eles, Legolas era ainda mais polido. Eles caíram em uma familiaridade com o passar dos milênios e hoje conseguiam ficar próximos um do outro, mas a treinada máscara de Legolas jamais deixaria Elladan ver o que este já significou para o elfo mais jovem.

Estava na hora de Legolas enterrar Aragorn também, e talvez poder ser um melhor amigo apesar que o antigo guardião já lhe disse que não havia amigo melhor. Talvez ao trancar o que sentia pelo Humano assim como conseguiu fazer com Elladan, Legolas conseguisse até se aproximar mais de Arwen, que por causa de Aragorn ele jamais conseguiu ser muito próximo pois vivia com remorso, sentindo-se uma mentira ao estar sempre ali entre os dois: como um amigo.

Legolas voltou-se à Elladan novamente e percebeu que ele mudara em outra coisa. Após o Solstício rumores começaram à surgir de que Elladan era um renomado amante, levando muitos elfos para a cama e que ele era insaciável. A notícia foi como uma faca no coração de Legolas, ao mesmo tempo que durante mutias noites enchiam suas veias com puro fogo e ele ardia. Ele não lembrava quando Elladan parou de ser assim. Talvez tivesse se apaixonado, talvez tivesse encontrado alguém para lhe partir o coração mas pelo que Legolas vem observado desde o fim da guerra, ele não mais estar sempre à procura de alguém para aquecer sua cama. Legolas franziu a testa curioso, o que será que se passava de verdade no coração do misterioso Elrondion?

*Yrchs - orcs em sindarin

Estou empolgada, lá se foi mais um pedaço. Espero que tenham gostado.

Por favor comentem. Um abraço bem apertadinho


	6. Chapter 6

Minas Tirith estava bem guardada e em estado de alerta mas uma manhã começou triste e calma. Era o dia em que Frodo e Gandalf partiriam para jamais serem vistos na Terra-Média. Contra a vontade de Elrond, Elessar concordou que Legolas, Elladan e Elrohir acompanhariam a guarda com mais de cinqüenta soldados até o porto.

Legolas e os gêmeos élficos aguardavam como duas estátuas e o único sinal de alguma emoção eram suas expressões e cabeças baixas enquanto respeitosamente aguardavam Frodo e o Maia se despedirem dos amigos.

Todos estavam na sacada observando enquanto Frodo, um dos principais responsáveis pela destruição do Anel e aquele conselheiro que todos teriam sorte de ter à seu lado; Gandalf partiam pelas ruas de Gondor. O povo possuía grande gratidão pelos dois e por onde passavam as pessoas jogavam flores e tiravam o chapéu. Gandalf, muito atencioso dava um cumprimento de cabeça para todos olhares com que ele cruzava, mesmo que não conhecesse nenhum daqueles rostos. A maior parte dos olhos estava úmidos e ele teve a sensação de que sua missão estava cumprida.

Frodo olhava à sua volta tentando gravar em sua memória tudo de belo que havia naquele mundo que ele jamais veria novamente. Embora ele faria tudo da mesma forma, e se sentisse satisfeito com a paz que sua aventura trouxe, ele precisava se esforçar para encontrar alguma beleza naquele lugar em que ele chamava de casa. A dor em seu espírito era insuportável e mesmo que não houvesse uma ameaça aos antigos membros da Sociedade, ele iria partir de qualquer forma. Gandalf lhe prometeu que aonde eles iriam Frodo iria se curar, que até elfos conseguiam. Ele duvidava muito e sentia-se velho, como se tivesse vivido por muitos milênios assim como os elfos.

Legolas montava um cavalo branco, sem sela ou rédeas como os elfos faziam. Elladan e Elrohir estavam cada um de cada lado seu, montado em enormes cavalos negros igualmente mantendo-se em cima dos animais apenas com a força de suas coxas. Eles lideravam a comitiva.

Eles não se apressaram nem foram muito devagar. O dia percorreu tranquilo e silencioso. Elladan o capitão nomeado pelo Rei comandou que o grupo parasse para descansar e comer quando o céu começou à escurecer.

-Não iremos parar para dormir, - ele avisou, decidido à não dar ao misterioso inimigo a chance de encontrá-los despreparados, era sempre melhor estar em movimento.

-Frodo parece muito cansado, - Legolas sussurrou enquanto sentou-se à fogueira já preparada por um soldado Gondoriano.

-Eu sei Lass, - Elladan respondeu bem baixinho. - Mas estamos em terreno aberto e assim será até chegarmos no porto, não podemos arriscar.

-Eu sinto que estamos sendo observados, - Elrohir disse gravemente.

Legolas olhou à sua volta. Eles haviam parado onde à esquerda da comitiva havia uma colina para que pudessem ter proteção em pelo menos um dos lados, e então seus olhos agudos percorreram todo o outro terreno vazio por onde qualquer ataque poderia vir. Não parecia haver qualquer lugar para alguém se esconder.

-Eu não sinto nada, - Legolas disse por fim, desembrulhando um pano e arrancando um pedaço de pão. Então ofereceu para os gêmeos.

-Você ainda não está totalmente recuperado Folha-Verde, - Elrohir disse sério. - Seus sentidos talvez não estejam tão agudos assim.

-Lembre-se de ficar atrás de mim caso aconteça qualquer ataque. - Elladan disse pegando um pedaço de pão.

-Eu não sou mais uma criança, - Legolas disse, o brilho em seu olhar surpreendendo Elladan. Então levantou-se com pão e tudo e foi até perto da carroça. Lá estavam Gandalf e um Frodo adormecido. Legolas sorriu indulgente e não disse nada para não acordá-lo, apenas ofereceu sua comida ao Maia que aceitou grato.

Elladan comandou para que metade dos soldados descansassem, iriam ficar ali por mais algumas horas.

Três horas depois Elladan deu a ordem e todos partiram.

O céu estava escuro mas as estrelas eram tantas que somente suas luzes podiam iluminar bem todo o terreno em que andavam, até que entraram em uma floresta. Legolas, Elladan e Elrohir mais do que nunca estava alertas. Além de estarem na frente da comitiva eles eram os únicos elfos e sua audição teria de alertar à todos de qualquer perigo.

De repente houve algum farfalhar de folhas e Elrohir tinha seu arco e flecha preparados no mesmo instante, seguido quase no mesmo instante, muito rápido para olhos humanos conseguirem acompanhar estavam Legolas e Elladan. Então um galho se quebrou do outro lado. Preparados como grandes guerreiros que eram apenas Legolas se virou, apontando sua arma para a direção do som, os gêmeos não tiraram atenção do primeiro som.

Os soldados viram os elfos à frente deles alerta e já se prepararam ficando em volta da carroça onde estavam os passageiros. Ao perceber que a carroça parou Gandalf pulou para fora sem hesitar.

-Volte para dentro Mithrandir, - ordenou Elladan.

Gandalf como sempre ignorou um aviso de se proteger e ergueu seu cajado, dizendo mentalmente as palavras ele se acendeu e iluminou um raio razoavelmente largo ao redor deles.

-Mithrandir! - Legolas ralhou num suspiro.

Mas então os elfos viram primeiro. Diversas sombras se moveram ao redor deles, estavam vindo do leste, mas também do oeste.

-Arcos e flechas! - Legolas gritou, sua visão permitindo que ele visse os inimigos antes do que os peredhil* à seu lado.

Os Gondorianos obedeceram na hora e metade deles guardaram suas espadas, preparando o arco e a flecha, eles apontaram para todas as direções.

-Atire! - Elladan gritou.

Dezenas, talvez até mais de uma centena de orcs vinham de todas as direções. A chuva de flechas foi derrubando-os mas atrás deles vinham mais. Legolas rezou para os Valar salvarem Frodo para que ele pudesse ainda redescobrir a felicidade novamente. Ele lançava flechas numa velocidade desumana, mas conseguiu nesse ínterim verificar o que Gandalf fazia e soltou um palavrão em sua língua. O mago lutava com todos os outros, já distante do grupo. Legolas ordenou seu cavalo para ir até ele, apenas usando o movimento de suas coxas. Enquanto alcançava Gandalf, Legolas jamais parou de atirar.

-Mithrandir por favor você tem que ir.

-Não diga besteiras Folha-Verde. - Gandalf disse.

-Pense em Frodo.

Gandalf voltou-se, seu olhar surpreso. O Maia olhou de Legolas para a carroça, para Legolas novamente e então o veículo e viu Frodo sair de lá com sua espada brilhando. Ele também não deixaria outros lutar por ele.

Gandalf pausou brevemente para bater a mão no joelho de Legolas, eles trocaram um olhar significativo e apesar da gravidade da situação Legolas sentiu um nó na garganta.

-Eu o vejo em Valinor. - Seus olhos lacrimejaram.

-Você esteja no navio, eu vou estar esperando. - Gandalf disse gravemente, como se soubesse que Legolas corria o risco de não voltar ao lar dos Elfos.

Legolas consentiu com a cabeça.

Gandalf então correu com com tudo o que tinha. Suas vestes brancas e luminosas esvoaçando atrás dele.

-Frodo!

O Hobbit olhou atordoado à sua volta enquanto enfiou sua espada nas entranhas de um orc enorme e demorou para que seus olhos, desacostumados com a escuridão percebesse seu amigo mago.

-Venha! - gritou Gandalf.

Elladan saltou de seu cavalo como um raio e Gandalf montou nele. Logo depois Elladan jogou o Hobbit à frente de Mithrandir.

-Vá. Vá e seja feliz, Frodo Baggins.

Frodo apertou a mão de Elladan, seu olhar grato, sua garganta fechada em um nó para que ele conseguisse falar alguma coisa. Ele virou para trás, lá longe onde riscos dourados esvoaçavam e ele viu Legolas parar de lutar por um instante para se virar para ele. Os olhos de Frodo se encheram de lágrimas, ele levantou a mão em adeus e Legolas respondeu depressa da mesma forma. Ele sabia que jamais veria Legolas novamente.

-Vá com eles! - Elladan gritou para Elrohir.

-Nem pensar, não vou deixar você aqui. - O gêmeo mais novo disse enfurecido.

-Vá, e dez de vocês o acompanhe! - Elladan se dirigiu aos Homens.

Os gondorianos pularam em seus cavalos, aguardando Elrohir que hesitava olhando para Gandalf que desaparecia de seu campo de visão e seu gêmeo na qual ele jamais se separava.

-Vá Elrohir! - Elladan rugiu furioso. - É uma ordem!

Elrohir engoliu em seco. Com um péssimo sentimento na boca de seu estômago e sua intuição dizendo que deveria ficar, ele curvou a cabeça rapidamente e obedeceu.

Um à um os gondorianos foram caindo. Legolas e Elladan foram se aproximando no campo de batalha, cercados agora e usando suas facas gêmeas e espadas pois o combate agora era próximo e corpo à corpo.

Finalmente as costas um do outro se encostaram e então eles lutaram como se fosse um, mais eficaz do que antes. Cada qual defendia a retaguarda do outro. Um olhar rápido de cada elfo averiguando que todos os homens sucumbiram, mas felizmente o número de orcs também ficava menor à cada instante.

Foi então que pelo canto dos olhos Legolas viu movimento na colina. Elladan, ele percebeu não notara e ignorando o perigo que corria em dar as costas aos orcs ele colocou uma flecha em seu arco e atirou na direção do inimigo solitário que ele tinha certeza iria atacá-los de surpresa.

O alvo foi atingido e ele ouviu um grito nada parecido com de orcs. No mesmo instante ele sentiu a lâmina de um orcs cortar-lhe nas costelas e se desvencilhou rápido o bastante para que não fosse perfurado, mas a lâmina conseguiu ferir-lhe todo seu lado direito. Ele gemeu de dor e ouviu Elladan gritar.

-Legolas, não!

Haviam menos de dez orcs agora, Legolas arrancava-lhes a cabeça eficientemente e rápido como um raio.

-Eu estou bem Dan. - Ele disse, sem conseguir esconder a dor em sua voz.

Foi então que ele ouviu o som de uma flecha cortar o ar e se virou. O misterioso ser da colina não havia caído. Ele estava sob um joelho, certamente ferido, mas vivo o suficiente para reagir. Legolas arregalou os olhos, pego de surpresa para conseguir reagir e escapar. Ele seria atingido em alguma parte de seu peito quando um vulto negro passou em sua frente.

-Elladan! - Legolas gritou desesperado.

O elfo moreno tomou a flecha destinada à Legolas e caiu no chão, se contorcendo.

-Não! - Legolas gritou. Ele então lançou sua última flecha e viu o ser na colina cair.

Sem poder atender à seu amigo, Legolas despachou o resto do orcs numa velocidade que ele jamais possuíra antes. Ele girou em torno de si, olhando à sua volta furiosamente à busca de algum inimigo ainda em pé, mas finalmente eles estavam à sós.

-Dan! - Legolas caiu de joelhos.

A flecha se alojara perto do coração do elfo e Elladan o observava.

-Valar, não. Por favor não! - Legolas gritou, chorando copiosamente.

-Le… - Elladan tentou falar. Ele não conseguia respirar e a dor era imensa. - Eu preciso lhe dizer…

Legolas pegou-o pelos ombros, as lágrimas caindo no rosto do belo elfo moreno.

-Por favor, não me deixe… - Legolas implorou.

-Eu preciso… - Os olhos de Elladan se reviraram e então se fecharam.

-Não, não, não!

Legolas checou a ferida, era muito grave. Suas mãos trêmulas quebraram a flecha. Ele correu para sua sacola de viagem e pegou curativos, pressionando-os para que Elladan não perdesse muito sangue mas ao levantar o corpo magro, ele viu que a flecha atravessara e havia uma poça de sangue no chão.

Legolas aplicou ervas que estancavam sangue e outras que lutariam contra o veneno geralmente encontrado nas armas dos orcs. Ele achou melhor não remover a flecha, ele já vira outros guerreiros feridos antes e às vezes a arma era a única coisa parando uma hemorragia pior.

Ele pousou dois dedos no pescoço de Elladan e viu que a pulsação estava lenta. Ele precisava saber quem era o inimigo antes, assim poderia trazer paz à Aragorn e finalmente desvendar o mistério. Era sua obrigação à Gondor.

Legolas montou em seu cavalo, olhando relutante para Elladan inconsciente no chão e correu para a colina. O inimigo não estava muito longe por isso ele teria de fazer isso. Logo ele saltou do cavalo e quem estava caído no chão ali tirou-lhe o fôlego.

-B… Boromir! - Legolas exclamou, as pernas bambas.

Boromir parecia estar deformado. Seu rosto estava contorcido demonicamente, sua pele não tinha mas a cor de humanos mas parecia levemente esverdeada como um orc. Seus olhos tinha um brilho amarelado medonho.

-Maldito elfo. - Boromir gemeu com esforço. - Malditos sejam todos vocês.

-Boromir… - Legolas sussurrou, a raiva se desvaindo. Ele lamentara muito a morte do companheiro, quando o gondoriano desaparecera, eles pensaram que o herdeiro de Denethor havia morrido. - O que aconteceu com você? Nós o procuramos mas…

-Mas a missão tinha que continuar, - Boromir riu amargamente. A raiva lhe dando força para falar.- Onde está o maldito Anel hein? Me dê ele e eu os deixarei em paz. Eu os perdoarei por terem me abandonado.

Tomado de piedade, Legolas levantou o Homem pelos ombros e segurou-o como se abraçando-o.

-O Anel foi destruído Boromir. - Legolas disse com ternura.

-Não encoste em mim! - Boromir gritou. - Seu traidor, todos vocês! Vocês me deixaram à mercê de tortura, fome e dor interminável! - Ele quase latiu como um cachorro. Parecia bem mais próximo de um animal selvagem do que o velho e orgulhoso Humano que fora.

-Não, eu me separei da Sociedade e segui os rastros dos Uruk-hai que o atacaram. Por dez dias e dez noites eu os segui, quando os encontrei eu matei todos eles. Aragorn também quis vir mas Merry e Pippin também sumiram como você, no final combinamos que ele e Gimli iria atrás dos Pequeninos e eu iria resgatar você. Eu juro que queríamos salvá-lo Boromir, Que tentamos.

Um brilho de sanidade pareceu voltar aos olhos do Homem e Legolas acariciou seu rosto.

-Eu sinto muito, eu dei tudo de mim e juro que pensei que você tivesse perecido. Não havia qualquer sinal de que você sobrevivera.

-Eles me levaram. Eles se separaram em três grupos, você seguiu o grupo errado então. - Boromir pareceu então arrependido. - Eu jamais me senti mais só e comecei à amaldiçoar vocês por terem me esquecido.

Boromir agarrou Legolas pelo pescoço.

-O que aconteceu com Gondor...O que aconteceu com os meus? - Havia desespero em sua voz.

Legolas acariciou o rosto pálido enquanto sentia o corpo em seu abraço esfriar cada vez mais.

-A paz foi restaurada. - Ele sorriu. - Seu pai ainda vive. Faramir se casou com Éowyn. Aragorn agora é Rei, o Rei Elessar Telcontar, o bondoso monarca que trouxe felicidade e paz para todas as terras dos homens.

Os olhos de Boromir se encheram de lágrimas e se arregalaram.

-Há! - Ele riu. - Nós...nós vencemos… - Seus olhos começaram à se fechar. - Éowyn hein? Quem poderia imaginar… - Então ele chorou. - Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo… Por ter te atacado… Por Merry, por Pippin e Gimli…

Legolas largou o corpo chocado, mas a vida em Boromir se esvaíra. Ele se virou correndo e foi até Elladan. Após conseguir colocar o corpo inerte em seu cavalo, ele montou e pediu em sindarin para que o cavalo corresse como o vento de volta à Gondor e assim o animal o fez. Durante todo o caminho, Legolas murmurou palavras de encorajamento para o elfo inconsciente em seus braços, montado à sua frente.

Peredhil - meio-elfo. Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond e Arwen são meio elfos por causa do pai que em seu sangue possui a linha dos Homens, Maiar e Elfos

Mais um capítulo. Viajei à esse mundo maravilhoso neste aqui, foi mágico. É como assistir Senhor dos Anéis tudo de novo mas com um rumo diferente.

Espero seu review, muito obrigada!

Fiquem bem.


	7. Chapter 7

O cavalo galopava à toda velocidade, entendendo perfeitamente o que o elfo queria dele.

Legolas arregalou os olhos em horror quando viu à distância vários cavalos montados correndo em direção contrário. "E agora, quem seria?" Elladan estava à beira da morte, ele não poderia lutar com tantos assim.

Ele usou todo o poder de seus olhos élficos para distinguir quem eram os cavaleiros antes que mudasse de direção. Mesmo que ele fugisse, para aonde iria? Ele enfrentaria uma dezena de trolls se fosse preciso para voltar à Minas Tirith. Lá estava o maior Curandeiro de todos: Elrond e seu maior aprendiz, Estel.

Finalmente Legolas conseguiu enxergar quem era que vinha para encontrá-lo.

Aragorn!

Ele urgiu o cavalo à ir ainda mais rápido e este fez um som desaprovador mas obedeceu.

-Goheno nin mellon*. - Legolas sussurrou. - A vida de Elladan depende de nossa rapidez.

Quando o Rei Elessar viu quem estava ferido no cavalo ele arregalou os olhos em alarme:

-Por Eru, não!

Aragorn praticamente se jogou de seu cavalo ao desmontar e levantou as mãos para pegar Elladan.

-Ele está gravemente ferido Estel, - a voz de Legolas tremeu. - Tem qualquer coisa que você possa fazer aqui mesmo?

Aragorn tocou a ferida sangrenta com dedos trêmulos, então levou próximo ao nariz.

-Acho que você fez tudo o que podia... - A voz de Aragorn falhou.

-Leve-o em seu cavalo e será mais rápido, o meu amigo está exausto. - Legolas disse com urgência.

O antigo guardião se recuperou rápido e consentiu, pulando de volta à seu garanhão depressa e ajudou Legolas à colocar Elladan à sua frente.

O elfo moreno estava pálido e suando frio.

Sem hesitação Aragorn disparou dali, dizendo algo à seu cavalo. Os gondorianos que vieram junto deram de tudo mas ficaram para trás quando tentaram alcançar seu rei.

Legolas montou em seu cavalo, a exaustão fazendo seu movimento menos ágil do que o normal e ele primeiro acariciou o pescoço de seu cavalo antes de pedir-lhe que se apressasse no último trecho do percurso.

Quando chegou à ala hospitalar Legolas teve dificuldades em entrar no quarto cuja porta estava invisível de tantas pessoas que havia à frente. Ele sentiu um frio na espinha e temeu pelo pior.

-Elladan? Dêem licença! O que aconteceu? - Ele estava quase gritando. Usando seu último pingo de sanidade para não dar socos e empurrar todos à sua frente. - Por favor, saiam! - Ele rugiu.

Assustados, as pessoas deram passagem, cada qual arregalando o olho ao ver que o dono da voz era o suave e gentil elfo, amigo do Rei.

Ao entrar no quarto Legolas logo percebeu qual era a cama aonde se encontrava Elladan. Arwen estava chorando e Elrond cuidava do corpo inerte vestido de negro freneticamente. Legolas correu e não pode deixar de empurrar Arwen embora ligeiramente.

-Não!

-Ele...ele ainda vive. - Elrond disse.

Legolas jamais vira o Lorde Elfo demonstrar tanta emoção. Com sua testa franzida e olhos umedecidos, Elrond pousou uma toalha molhada na testa do filho.

-Lorde Elrond? -Legolas indagou.

-Eu não acho que ele vá sobreviver esta noite.

Arwen soluçou e em algum lugar bem distante na mente de Legolas ele teve a presença de espírito de pousar sua mão no ombro de Arwen.

-Elladan, por favor volte para nós. - Legolas pediu.

Embora tomado de uma angústia que ele não se lembrava de ter sentido antes, Legolas virou-se para olhar para o resto das camas. Ele procurava agora por Merry… E… E Gimli.

Ele viu o Anão descansando em uma cama ao fim do quarto e correu para lá. Nesse instante Aragorn entrou no quarto e correu para ele. Legolas viu a feição pálida e anormalmente imóvel do Anão e começou à chorar. Aragorn o abraçou com toda a força e Legolas se permitiu buscar consolo no ombro forte do amigo. Ele agarrou-se às costas de Aragorn, franzindo a túnica com suas unhas.

-Ele ficará bem mellon. - Aragorn disse em seu ouvido. - O servidor da sombra o pegou desprevenido, mas pelo estado dos aposentos de nosso valente amigo, uma vez que ele foi ferido Gimli revidou à altura e o inimigo deixou uma poça de sangue. Sabemos ao menos que não é um orc… o sangue era vermelho.

Legolas se desvencilhou. Havia esquecido completamente do que ele descobrira.

-Era o Boromir, Estel. - Ele fungou.

-Bo...Boro...mir? - Aragorn balbuciou estupefado.

Legolas pousou a mão sobre seu ombro e consentiu:

-Eu segui os Uruks errados e Boromir passou por tortura na mão deles. Eu falhei com ele Aragorn, e ele...ele ficou louco.

-Pelo Valar, - Aragorn tampou a boca horrorizado.

-Boromir fez isso? - Elrond indagou se aproximando.

Legolas consentiu.

-Eu acho que eles tentaram tirar a informação de onde estava o Anel, quem eram os membros da Sociedade e o torturaram por todo esse tempo. - Então os olhos azuis do Príncipe procuraram os cinzentos do Rei. - Ele nos culpou por não ter sido resgatado, e seu desejo pelo Anel deve ter sido o limite de sua sanidade.

-Ele ainda estava atrás do Anel? - Elrond perguntou horrorizado.

Legolas fez que sim.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo com a nova informação enquanto Legolas voltou e puxou uma cadeira próxima ao leito de Elladan.

-Como ele conseguiu entrar e sair daqui? - Aragorn indagou, agora uma fúria parecia estar se formando em seu peito à julgar pelos seus olhos que tomaram um brilho tempestuoso.

-Eu não sei… - Legolas se perdeu em pensamentos. - Ele estava com uma cor de orcs, seus olhos não eram mais os mesmos, estavam amarelos como de Uruk-hais. Eu acho que fizeram alguma magia negra com ele, ou ele estava sendo transformado, talvez teve a ajuda de mágica para entrar e sair.

-Não. - Disse uma voz.

Todos se viraram para ver um Faramir trêmulo no meio do quarto. Seu rosto estava molhado por lágrimas e à seu lado Éowyn parecia segurá-lo, para impedir que ele caísse.

-À algum tempo atrás Boromir me procurou. - Ele começou olhando para o chão. - Eu me enchi de piedade, ele é meu irmão. Ele me falou que precisaria de um tempo antes de encontrar os amigos da Sociedade do Anel pois algumas coisas desagradáveis aconteceram. Ele jamais me contou o que ocorreu, mas me prometeu que o faria. Eu apenas imaginei que ele guardasse algum rancor contra um ou outro membro. - E olhou suplicante de Aragorn para Elrond. - Eu jamais imaginei que ele estivesse sequer com raiva de ninguém, muito menos que ele fosse fazer algo tão horrível.

Aragorn consentiu com a cabeça.

-Eu sei que você jamais trairia Gondor meu amigo. - Ele disse embora sua voz estivesse dura. - Como ele entrou e saiu daqui?

-Eu não sei e jamais imaginei que ele planejasse vir aqui. Ele deu à entender uma vez que assim que sua aparência melhorasse ele viria visitá-los pelo portão da frente, mas esse tempo todo eu arranjei uma cabana apenas com uma cama para ele ficar. Eu guardei esse segredo de todos, até mesmo de minha esposa, e uma vez à cada dois dias levava comida para ele. Eu juro que tudo o que entendi era que ele precisava de tempo pois sua aparência era de alguém selvagem. Eu jamais imaginei…

-Está bem meu amor. - Éowyn disse encarando Aragorn com aquele fogo destemido no olhar que todos conheciam tão bem. - O Rei e todos aqui sabem de seu caráter e nobre coração. Eu não fiquei feliz que tenha guardado um segredo de mim mas posso assegurar à todos que se Faramir acreditou em seu irmão foi porque Boromir o enganou, propositalmente.

-Nós sabemos. - Legolas disse e tentou sorrir para Faramir quando seus olhares se encontraram. O Homem suspirou grato.

-Da próxima vez, - Éowyn colocou as mãos na cintura. - Nós vamos resolver as coisas juntos. - Ela ralhou olhando para o marido que parecia diminuir de tamanho.

A expressão rigorosa de Éowyn desapareceu como se jamais estivesse estado ali e ela envolveu o braço em volta da cintura do marido e o dirigiu para fora dali.

Faramir lançou mais um olhar arrependido para Aragorn e Elrond e estes mostraram-lhe que estava tudo bem.

-Onde está Merry? - Legolas indagou assim que o casal de Príncipes saíram.

Aragorn olhou-o chocado.

Legolas arregalou os olhos e seu queixo caiu:

-Não.

-Eu sinto muito Legolas. - Arwen sussurou ao lado do elfo.

Legolas levantou-se trêmulo.

-Ele atacou Merry antes de atacar Gimli, Merry não conseguiu se defender…

Legolas virou-se e deu um soco na parede. Sua mão se cortando e sangue começou à cair.

Arwen quis atender à ferida mas Legolas se desvencilhou rudemente.

-Deixe assim.

E pegou sua cadeira e foi sentar próximo ao leito de Gimli.

Arwen viu os ombros de Legolas tremerem enquanto ele escondia o choro de costas para todos.

Foi apenas algum tempo depois que Elrond notou que enquanto ia de uma cama para outra - ficando mais tempo ao lado de Elladan - Legolas não parecia bem e uma mancha marrom começou à aparecer em sua túnica.

-Você foi ferido! - Elrond ralhou com ele, agarrando seu braço com força.

Legolas tentou fugir mas o Lorde levantou sua túnica e camisa juntas, vendo o terrível corte na lateral de seu torso.

-Legolas! Você é realmente impossível! - Elrond ralhou parecendo muito com Thranduil nessa hora.

-Não é nada demais.

Elrond nem esperou pelas desculpas, ele abriu a túnica e a camisa de Legolas com brusquidão fazendo botões voarem para todo o lado.

-Estel me ajude aqui.

Aragorn tirou a roupa da parte de cima do elfo enquanto o Lorde Élfico já limpava a ferida, sem nenhuma gentileza e Legolas se contorceu de dor.

-Não é nada não é? - Elrond disse bravo. - Está começando à infeccionar e se não fosse nada de mais não estaria doendo.

-Chega de teimosia Legolas. - Aragorn disse, embora com muito mais ternura. - Sente-se aqui, por favor.

Legolas foi guiado até outra cama vazia e se recusou à deitar. Elrond então atendeu à seu ferimento com a gentileza e eficiência de sempre.

-Tome isto. - Elrond lhe deu uma poção que vinha em uma garrafinha verde.

Legolas olhou-o desconfiado e não se moveu.

-É para a infecção, você não cuidou da ferida agora precisa tomar isso.

Relutante o Príncipe bebericou a garrafa, seus olhos em Elladan. Quando terminou Aragorn pegou a garrafa.

-Perdão Legolas. Além do anti-inflamatório há uma mistura que o fará dormir.

Legolas olhou para Aragorn com um olhar acusatório que fez o Rei morder os lábios.

-É para seu bem.

Sem querer Legolas começou à balançar aonde estava e Aragorn veio para fazê-lo se deitar na cama, e não cair dela. A última coisa que Legolas viu foi o olhar preocupado do Humano e sentiu seu rosto ser acariciado.

Legolas acordou de supetão. Ele estava na escuridão e começou à respirar depressa. Lembrando-se de onde estava ele tropeçou até a lamparina, ou de onde se lembrava que ela estava e a acendeu.

O quarto estava silencioso, ele virou-se para um lado e viu Elladan na mesma cama de antes mas haviam trocado sua roupa para uma túnica branca para os pacientes daquela ala. Sua cabeça girou depressa para a cama de Gimli mas este não estava mais lá. Ele suspirou aliviado, ele não fora ferido gravemente, e ficou feliz que o Anão pudesse ter voltado à seu quarto já, o que deixou com a dúvida de quanto tempo fazia que ele adormecera.

O que Elrond estava pensando? E se Elladan perecesse enquanto ele dormia?

Legolas foi tropeçando até a cama do elfo mais velho. As ervas ainda tendo um efeito forte sobre ele, suas extremidades pareciam dormentes.

A porta estava fechada e eram somente os dois naquele quarto. Legolas conferiu a pulsação de Elladan. Seria possível que estivesse ainda mais fraca do que antes?

Pânico tomou conta do coração do Elfo e contorceu suas entranhas. As lágrimas começaram a cair e toda a vida dos dois começou à passar pela cabeça de Legolas.

Elladan não podia morrer, não podia deixá-lo.

-Dan… - Legolas suspirou, acariciando a feição bela e perfeita do elfo, que até à beira da morte ainda parecia o mesmo guerreiro orgulhoso e terrível de sempre. Ele jamais vira seu amigo tão vulnerável.

O peito do meio-elfo não parecia descer e subir com a respiração e assustado Legolas levou seu rosto até quase encostar no nariz e lábios carnudos de Elladan, só para sentir se ele realmente ainda respirava. Ele sentiu fracamente e suspirou aliviado.

-Elladan… É o Legolas… - Ele disse baixinho. - Por favor, você não pode me deixar…

Legolas pousou a mão na testa de Elladan para não só fazer o elfo ouvi-lo mas quem sabe senti-lo, onde quer que sua alma estivesse agora… Mas assim que encostou ele afastou a mão como se tivesse se queimado. Elladan estava gelado como uma rocha numa manhã de inverno.

O coração de Legolas disparou. Por Eru, ele estava morrendo!

A mente de Legolas trabalhou freneticamente para quais as opções ele tinha, como salvar seu amigo. Ele lembrou-se de algo que por si só era desrespeitoso, errado, ainda mais sem o consentimento de Elladan mas poderia ele deixar que Elladan partisse? Não era hora dele, qualquer um sabia disso. Ele sacrificaria-se sem pensar duas vezes por Elladan, mas se desse certo talvez o meio-elfo não o perdoaria por aprisioná-lo.

Legolas fechou os olhos e suspirou com dificuldade. Ao menos seu primeiro amor teria uma chance de viver, de ao menos dizer adeus à Arwen. Ele sabia que era por isso que Elladan estava ali, ele ficaria em Arda enquanto seus irmãos, Aragorn e Arwen vivesse.

Lentamente Legolas puxou suas vestes da ala hospitalar, levantando os braços e tirando-as por cima da cabeça. Ele possuía sua roupa de baixo mas era somente isso.

Ele subiu na cama de Elladan e se alojou à direita do belo elfo. Seu coração começou à bater rápido e seu corpo reagiu à aproximação de tamanha beleza e perfeição.

Ele fechou os olhos e por uma fração de instante permitiu-se fazer o que ele sonhou desde muito jovem e encostou seus lábios nos de Elladan. Legolas respirou forte. O cheiro e contato com Elladan de perto eram intoxicantes.

-Você foi meu primeiro amor Dan. - Legolas sorriu tristemente. Então beijou-lhe o queixo. - Não sabe quantas noites em minha juventude eu sonhei com isso. Apesar que… você estava acordado nos meus sonhos. - Legolas riu baixinho.

Ele desceu beijando o pescoço branco do outro elfo, sua respiração se tornando ainda mais rápida enquanto um sonho de que ele desistira se tornava realidade.

Legolas roçou seu rosto no peito do elfo, no abdômen duro e foi descendo… Beijando o corpo duro como rocha por cima da roupa.

-Eu faço isso infinito respeito, - Legolas murmurou. Em seu coração querendo que, se Elladan soubesse do que estava acontecendo então ele estivesse em paz. - Você sempre irá morar no meu coração. - Legolas continuou.

Ele levantou a veste de Elladan e passou seu rosto, seu nariz e lado do rosto na ereção de Elladan que crescia à cada segundo.

Com ternura infinita Legolas o colocou em sua boca e tentou dar prazer à Elladan. Era a primeira vez em toda sua longa vida que ele fazia algo assim, e um pouco do Príncipe estava feliz que Elladan não estava acordado para ver ele se atrapalhar tanto. Renomado amante como era, Elladan certamente não acharia atraente tamanha inexperiência - ele imaginou. Ele ouvira tantas histórias do herdeiro de Imladris, como ele era insaciável e um amante como nenhum outro. Não importava que sua primeira vez seria assim.

Legolas preparou o elfo com o primeiro óleo que encontrou na cabeceira ao lado do leito e lubrificou com cuidado a parte mais íntima do meio-elfo. Ele não sabia se iria doer para o outro por isso ele continuou na tarefa o tanto quanto pode, mas durante todo o tempo ele temia que este fosse limitado e por fim preparou Elladan bem menos do que ele gostaria.

Inseguro de si mesmo, Legolas dirigiu seu membro até a entrada de Elladan.

Ele ouvira falar em como Elfos podiam doar sua força de vida à outros caso fossem unidos para a eternidade. Além da cerimônia, o laço estaria formado quando o casal fizesse amor.

Iria Elladan amaldiçoa-lo por todo o sempre por ter fechado suas portas para encontrar seu verdadeiro amor? Será que eles poderiam terminar a união em frente ao Valar uma vez que estivessem em Valinor?

Tudo o que importava é que não havia mais ninguém para se unir à Elladan e Legolas tinha de fazer isso.

Ele penetrou o meio-elfo lentamente, o prazer de sentir as paredes apertadas em volta de si quase insuportável, fazendo-o beirar à loucura. Seu corpo queria se mover rapidamente, mas seu coração controlava sua mente e ele parou por um momento, jamais querendo machucar seu amigo.

Ofegante Legolas começou a se mover devagar, muito mais lento do que seu instinto queria, e não demorou nada para que ele explodisse dentro de Elladan. Legolas manteve seus braços de cada lado de Elladan o tempo todo para não machucar o elfo e após atingir o ápice do prazer seus braços tremeram e ele se desvencilhou depressa, antes que ele caísse em cima do belo corpo embaixo de si.

Ofegando mas sentindo seu corpo relaxar como jamais fizera antes, foi com esforço que Legolas conseguiu sair de cima e deitar-se ao lado de Elladan.

O sono tentou lhe roubar a consciência, mas Legolas se esforçou ao máximo para continuar falando com o outro, pedindo-lhe perdão, contando-lhe o que acontecera, implorando para que o meio-elfo voltasse.

-Você é meu marido agora. - Legolas sussurrou antes que o sono o tomasse de vez.

Goheno nin mellon: Perdoe-me amigo

Por favor, me conte o que acharam.

Muitos beijinhos, fiquem bem!


	8. Chapter 8

O dia finalmente chegara.

Anos felizes se passaram com muitas festas e progresso mas enfim embora considerado forte, sábio e de tão bom - quase divino - Elessar finalmente adoeceu. O parou de trabalhar quando soube que seu rei estava de cama.

À noite eles acendiam velas e rezavam pela recuperação daquele que finalmente reunira os reinos.

Arwen sabia que a hora de seu marido chegara. Ela jamais vira Estel cansado como estava. Ele agora dormia a maior parte da tarde e da noite e tudo o que ela podia fazer era estar sentada à beira da cama, aguardando ele acordar, temerosa que fosse falar com ele pela última vez.

Ao mesmo tempo, ela podia sentir seu coração quebrar.

Legolas entrou no quarto de repente, assustando a rainha. Arwen ficou surpresa com a expressão nos olhos do elfo; havia um horror neles explicando porque ele parecia nem notar a presença dela no aposento.

-Estel… - Legolas murmurou, sua voz trêmula.

Arwen hesitou um pouco mas decidiu deixar os dois à sós, embora ela quisesse estar ali o tempo todo.

Quando a porta se fechou Aragorn abriu os olhos. Eles demoraram à se focar mas se iluminaram ao ver Legolas.

-Aragorn, - Legolas deixou as lágrimas caírem e tomou as mãos do rei nas suas.

-Não fique triste, meu amigo. - Aragorn disse. - Eu vivi uma vida mais cheia do que qualquer outro mortal. Ando muito cansado e devo confessar que gostaria de descansar.

A porta se abriu lentamente e Elladan entrou. Ele viu seu irmão adotivo e seu marido e mordeu os lábios. Parecia que o Noldor invadia um momento íntimo na qual ele não era bem-vindo. Mas seu querido Estel o viu naquele instante e seu olhar afastou os pensamentos negros da mente de Elladan.

-Estel! - Ele se aproximou pelo outro lado da cama e se sentou.

Aragorn viveu mais três dias mas não se levantou mais da cama. Havia algo em seu olhar e no de Legolas até o último momento e Elladan não pode deixar de se preocupar com sua irmã Arwen, que já deveria estar devastada sem esse problema extra. E dentro dele seu coração se partia.

O velório parou todo o reino. Povos de todas as raças vieram prestar homenagem à um dos maiores reis da história. Ninguém jamais esqueceria daquele homem tão sábio e justo.

Eldarion mantinha-se firme, já vestindo a manta de rei e mostrando sua força para seu povo ao enfrentar a passagem de seu pai com tanta calma. Arwen chorava em seu ombro, sem poder se controlar. Ninguém sabia mais o novo rei de Gondor não só sofria a perda do pai mas também com o conhecimento que sua mãe não viveria muito, já era possível ver o coração dela partir.

Arwen despediu-se de todos e silenciosamente viajou sozinha para Lothlórien. Legolas, Elladan e Elrohir a respeitaram o máximo que puderam, mas seguiram-na à distância e acamparam nos limites da floresta para ao menos estar por perto caso ela precisasse.

Elrohir estava inconsolável e Elladan o abraçava. Arwen já vinha mostrando sinais de que vinha definhando, sua pele andava mais pálida do que nunca mas na manhã da partida embaixo dos olhos delas estavam escuros.

Os gêmeos não poderiam testemunhar tamanha cena e ao passar de algumas horas Legolas ia verificar se Arwen finalmente fora para o lado de seu único amor. Ele voltava para o acampamento e indicava aos gêmeos que a hora ainda não era chegada.

No fim da tarde Legolas foi verificar como Arwen estava. Ele subira numa árvore alta e sua visão avantajada podia enxergá-la sentada no chão, durante o dia todo, ás vezes sendo possível ver seus ombros chacoalharem em choro. Mas desta vez quando subiu ele viu um amontoado de pano negro no chão. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele desceu correndo.

Ele se aproximou sombriamente dos gêmeos, e então fechou os olhos.

Os filhos de Elrond se abraçaram e choraram copiosamente. Após o choque Legolas sentiu suas lágrimas caírem e foi até onde Arwen estava.

Com carinho mas sem enxergar direito ele acariciou o rosto cinzento dela, e então cobriu-a. Ergueu a rainha de Gondor em seus braços e levou-a floresta adentro. Lá ele começou à cavar.

Ele ouviu passos e sabia que Elladan se aproximava mas que essa tarefa, embora difícil, fosse impossível para um membro da família:

-Deixe Dan, eu farei isso.

-Não vou deixar você fazer isso sozinho. - A voz de Elladan estava estrangulada, como se fizesse muito esforço para falar.

Legolas largou sua pá e pousou sua mão no ombro de Elladan:

-Não há problema algum. Por favor, vá e eu lhes chamarei para nos despedirmos dela. É melhor você não vê-la.

Elladan olhou para o amontoado em pano negro no chão e o horror em seus olhos cortou o coração de Legolas. Sem forças, o elfo moreno apenas consentiu e se foi.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por quase uma hora próximo ao túmulo até que as lágrimas secaram.

Enquanto voltavam Legolas segurava a mão de seu marido e o outro braço envolvia Elrohir pelo ombro. De repente Elladan foi ao chão.

-Dan! - Legolas e Elrohir gritaram.

Elladan respirava ofegante.

-Pelo Valar, o que foi? O que está sentindo? - Legolas esperneou.

-É muita coisa de uma vez. - Elrohir disse.

Legolas abraçou o elfo.

-Nós vamos partir assim que Gimli chegar no porto. - Legolas apertou o rosto de Elladan contra seu peito. - Não há mais o que fazermos aqui, lá em Valinor, você irá sarar.

Mas eu não vejo solução para mim. - Elladan disse em desespero.

Do que você está falando? - Legolas indagou aflito.

Eu fui apenas tentando seguir em frente, mas não vejo mais nada para continuar. Vá vocês… eu só vou atrasar os procedimentos.

Legolas olhou para Elrohir, incrédulo.

Mas Elrohir parecia saber porque seu irmão estava assim.

-Ele sabe Legolas.

-Sabe o que?

-Que você amava Aragorn. - Elladan respondeu.

-Sim mas isso era no passado e…

-Não negue. - Elrohir disse zangado. - Você pode ter se apaixonado por Elladan um dia, mas no final era Aragorn quem ocupava-lhe o coração. Agora que estão unidos meu irmão sente isso! Você não vê? Ele lê sua alma.

-Roh! - Elladan suplicou.

Elrohir levantou-se de supetão e se afastou.

-Dan, é isso que pensa? - Legolas indagou, sua voz, difícil de sair.

-Elrohir está sendo apenas protetor. Eu não guardo mágoas Legolas, eu lhe amo muito. Eu só quero que seja feliz e a forma como nos unimos não foi adequada, jamais teria pedido isso de você.

-Não Dan você não entende, eu _jamais_ deixei de amar você. Apenas tive de desistir pois você estava cada vez mais distante.

Um brilho de esperança apareceu nos olhos cinzentos do Lorde de Valfenda.

-Sério? - Ele mal ousava acreditar.

-Eu ainda era criança para entender, mas sempre foi você. Mesmo à tantos anos atrás, eu já lhe amava.

Legolas sorriu e Elladan sentiu seu coração se aquecer aonde só havia gelo até pouco antes. A visão acima dele era a mais bela que ele já vira.

-Eu ia escolher a mortalidade e queria que vocês fossem embora.

-Oh Elladan. - Legolas abraçou-o com tanta força que o ar foi-lhe arrancado dos pulmões. - Se você fizesse isso teria me condenado também. Você não pode me culpar por me encantar com outra pessoa enquanto você parecia tão distante, eu sempre ouvi falar de sua fama de garanhão, sempre levando alguém para sua cama e espalhando o rumor de grande amante.

Elladan teve a decência de ruborizar.

-Eu estava só tentando esquecer de você. Você ainda não tinha idade certa para saber o que queria. Eu queria que você conhecesse o mundo, encontrasse amantes e então depois de ter todas experiências eu saberia se me escolheria mesmo.

-Nunca haverá outro. - Legolas aproximou seu rosto à de seu marido e o beijou.

O beijo era longo e barulhento e Elrohir teve de separá-los, dizendo que eles precisavam se mover pois já estava escuro.

Por mais que tivesse passado por tanta tristeza em tão pouco tempo, ver seu irmão feliz novamente mostrava à Elrohir que o futuro talvez pudesse lhe trazer coisas boas. Seu maior medo era ter perdido seu gêmeo para a escolha de seu tio Elros, mas finalmente o pior havia ficado para trás e durante toda eternidade eles estariam juntos. Em Valinor ele reencontraria seu pai e mãe e o futuro parecia luminoso.

Fim

Ufa, finalmente acabou. Desculpe a demora mas não consigo achar inspiração diariamente. Durante estes intervalos escrevos outras coisas também como contos e etc.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Obrigada por alimentar minha imaginação, as palavras doces, que tudo retorne para vocês multiplicado.

É para vocês que escrevo.

 **Update** \- Acabei de ler os reviews, muito obrigada! Perdão por ter matado tanta gente, mas como disse eu escrevo terror, ficção entre outros e essas histórias aqui tem vida própria, vou escrevendo por instinto sem julgar o que vejo na mente sem ter percebido que ia doer nos fãs de Hobbits, é mesmo, coitadinho deles! Vejo a história como um filme enquanto escrevo e realmente ver os Hobbitizinhos sofrerem é o pior. Devo confessar o que mais me matou foi o Gimli, e a reação do Legolas ao encontrá-lo.

Acho que não deu para explicar bem, mas é verdade, o Legolas e Aragorn se amavam sim. Seus sentimentos começaram à mudar fora desta fic, durante a jornada do Anel à Mordor e assim Legolas havia esquecido um pouco do Elladan que então estava distante e frio pois ele perdera a mãe e só conseguira sentir ódio durante anos e anos.

Mas imagina que sorte a de Legolas, de ter uma chance com seu primeiro e grande amor, aquele que ele admirava desde pequeno? Dificilmente temos essa sorte e é isto que queria colocar aqui, que Legolas é tão bondoso e nobre e merecia ter aquele que ele primeiramente desejou no final.

Bom, acho que é isso. Espero ter respondido tudo. Enquanto se escreve é difícil imaginar se alguém ficará com alguma dúvida! ^_^

Amu voxêis

Ame os animais

Beijão!


End file.
